So What Happened?
by LegolasGreenleafLove
Summary: Grace, Zoe, Brittney, Caden, Kalley, and Wynter are all very good friends. One day they go to library instead of gym, and read some of the book the "Lord of the Rings". Then a tornado comes raging through their school. What will happen next? Please review, and tell me if I should continue. I really wanted to write this one about my friends. Rated T for some violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Iknow what your thinking, she's starting a new story, ahhhh! Well I will continue both stories, and I will not do one then the other. Please review, and tell me what I should or should not do. Tell me if I should continue!**

"Stop it Wynter!" I said as she clutched my hair in her fist.

It was 9:00 am in the morning at school, me, and my friends were heading down to gym, a thing we all enjoyed. It was Brittney, a blonde we all have fun with, Wynter a soccer junkie about twenty feet taller than me, Zoe a short girl with a hilarious personality, Caden a boy who could annoy the crap out of you any time he wants, Kalley a girl who is always nice, and will always be there for you, and then there's me Grace a girl with bright blue eyes, and a sharp personality.

" Why should I stop?" Said Wynter in a teasing, friend tone

"Because it hurts!" I said in a whiney tone.

" Okay whatever." She said shooting me a look.

I felt my head to see if it was okay, it was, Wynter wouldn't hurt me. Then we raced to the gym door, and she won, of course she is a soccer player. Then we caught up with Zoe, Brittney,Kalley and Caden they weren't standing at the door too.

" Caden, what are you looking at, is there no gym today?" Said Kalley frantically.

" Ya Kalley!" he said to Kalley.

"There's no gym today, Curly!" Exclaimed Caden, he had called me "Curly" ,because I curled my hair one day out of the school year, and BAM a new name.

" Why, is there something wrong with Coach?" I asked him.

" If I knew don't you think I would have told you!" He said to me, a friendly insult it was.

Then a teacher walked up, and told us that instead of gym, we would have library today. Everyone groaned at that statement, I wondered,what we were reading. So I asked.

" What is it gonna be, Amos Fortune again?" Asked Kalley, with a bored expression.

" No we are going to read the fantasy book, " The Lord of Rings" by J. R. R Tolkien." She told us.

All of the kids groaned, except for me, Lord of the Rings was my favorite movie, book, and probably everything else! I was so excited, I hadn't told my friends, because I thought they would think I was a nerd, I'm probably overreacting, but I didn't tell them.

" Looks like I'll be taking a nap for this hour." Said Zoe, making a gun with her fingers, and motioning to pull the trigger.

" More like Bored of the Rings." said Brittney

" Hey, it might actually be good, just give it a try, I will." I told them, knowing I already loved the series.

" Fine." They told me with a big sigh.

The librarian, Mrs. Bates began reading the book, and giving us background, which I didn't need. Zoe looked like she was semi interested, Caden looked like he was going to explode with every word Mrs. Bates said, Brittney was in lala land, but listening ever so often, Wynter was hanging on every word, she looked like if any of the characters died, she would start balling, Kalley looked like she was going to die of boredom. When we came to the part where the Company was in the Caradhras, there was a siren, a tornado siren. Then the vice principles' voice came over the intercom.

" Students, please get to the nearest hallway, and put your head between your legs, there is a tornado on the ground, and its heading towards our school." Said the vice principle.

All of us listened in horror to the words, and we ran to the nearest hallway.

" Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Said Brittney, frantically as we ran down the hallway.

" Relax, it's always, a false alarm." Said Caden, breathing hard.

" Oh my god, what if my hair gets messed up!" Said Kalley, as if it was the end of the world.

" Relax its in a ponytail, and it looks hot!" Said Caden, as we were running.

" That makes me feel just a little better!" Said Kalley sarcastically.

Something told me that this was no false alarm, something told me ttheir something would change, and nobody would be the same. Then we got to the lockers, and put our heads between our knees. The tornado came, raging through the halls, destroying everything in its path. Then it came to us, and all I remembered was hearing Zoe scream in my ear, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Rivendell

**Ok Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated forever I have not had enough time on my hands. So without further ado Chapter 2!**

I felt someone touch my shoulder. _"I'm so dead, or in the hospital!" _I thought. I open my eyes, and see Kalley on the bed next to me, she's not awake. I look at the place I'm in, the bed looks like a bed from the renaissance. I raise up, and see Wynter, Caden, Zoe , and Brittney are asleep also.

I get up out of my bed, and look around._ "There is something familiar about this place but I can't put my finger on it!" _I think to myself.

Then I see a tall man with a familiar headband.

"You need to rest, why are you out of bed?" he asked me with a stern face.

It was Lord Elrond! If this was real I would be in Middle Earth!

"I-I was just exploring." I said, stuttering in amazement.

"Well, you need to rest." He told me.

'Where am I?" I asked having an idea of where I was.

"You are in Rivendell." He told me. "We found you and your friends, on the brink of a river, lying unconscious, and we have taken good care of you for the past few days."

"Days?" I asked.

"Yes days, you all must have hit your heads on something hard." He told me.

"All I remember is the tornado." I said to him.

Then my friends got up. Zoe made her way to Elrond, looking at him as he was a alien. Then I hugged them all.

"Where are we?" Asked Caden, suspiciously looking around.

"You are in Rivendell." said Elrond.

"Did you just say River Dance?" asked Wynter.

"No he said "Rivendell", like in Lord of the Rings?" I told them.

"OH MY GOD, WHO"S THE DUDE WITH THE 1983 HEADBAND!" asked Zoe.

"Zoe!" I said.

"What year is it?" asked Kalley.

"It is the Third Age." He answered.

"This means, Frodo, The Ring, Sauron!" I said.

"How did you know about that?" asked Elrond "There are only a few people who are supposed to have knowledge of that!" he told me.

"I just know." I said, that was the only thing I knew to say.

"Well you and your friends will need to come with me." he stated.

Then he quickly dragged us to our rooms, and had a conversation with us. He basically told us that we had a choice. We could all go with the Fellowship, or stay here. We chose to go with the Fellowship.

"Why do we have to go, again?" asked an annoyed Kalley.

"We have to, it will be really fun!" I told her.

"Whatever, last time you said something would be "fun", we were stuck in Colorado for two days." said Zoe, bluntly.

"Just trust me!" I said "If you guys don't want to go, fine!" "But I'm going!" I told them.

Then Wynter stepped towards me.

"I will go with you." she said, giving my hair a little tug.

"Me too!" said Kalley.

"I may be a blonde, but this is the smartest choice I have ever made!" said Brittney.

" If I die, its your fault!" said Zoe.

"Well, I'm just going because you guys are going!" said Caden.

"Okay guys, this will be fun!"

It had been two days since we had arrived, and we were all going to meet for dinner. Elrond said that tomorrow would be the Council, so we were going to have a feast.

Caden, Brittney, Zoe, Kalley, Wynter, and me met in the dining hall for dinner. We had chose to wear the clothes they provided, we felt weird, but I liked it.

"UGHH, THIS COSTUME IS ITCHY!" said Zoe.

"Deal with it, Zoe!" said Caden.

"Guys shhh, its starting!" I said.

Then Lord Elrond gave a long speech, and Brittney looked like she was sleeping.

When we finally ate, all of us met the other members of the Fellowship, or soon to be Fellowship. Elrond introduced us to, Legolas first.

"Caden, Brittney, Wynter, Kalley, Zoe, and Grace, this is Legolas Prince of Mirkwood." he told us.

Legolas smiled, and said hello to us. My face was probably blushing so bad! Why did I have to be a blusher? He looked at me, and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I croaked.

When he left Caden elbowed me.

"Ooohhh Curly's got a crush!" he said.

"Oh shut up, Caden!" I said.

The same thing happened with all the other members of the Fellowship, except I didn't blush, but I saw Kalley's face turn a little pink when we met Aragorn.

When we went to bed, I was restless, I couldn't get to sleep! The council meeting was tomorrow! Then I finally drifted off in to an uneasy sleep. I dreamed of what would happen tomorrw. In my head the song "Tomorrow" played over and over, until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Council

**Okay, I know I'm updating this really fast, I was just really bored, and wanted to write. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

I woke up really early, because this is the day of the Council! I had always wanted to go, it had been a dream to come to Middle Earth! Also the reason I was blushing so bad in front of Legolas, was because I had a HUGE crush on him! He was one of the main reasons I decided to watch "Lord of the Rings". was a big Orlando Bloom fan, I had watched all of his movies!

I got out of bed, and put my new elvish clothes on, I had always thought they would be really hot, and fleecy, but they were actually very light, and comfy. I shook my friends to wake them up, they all woke up, except for Zoe.

" If you touch me, you die!" Said Zoe.

I backed away from her, not wanting to be killed, and Caden whispered to me.

" Pour some water on Zoe!" He said, " Do it, it'll be hilarious!"

"Okay, just for a laugh." I said.

Caden and I went to find a pitcher of water, and we did. We brought it towards her, Brittney, Kalley, and Wynter walked over towards us.

" What are you doing?!" Asked Wynter, in a dead serious voice.

"We're going to pour this pitcher of water on Zoe!" Said Caden snickering away.

" Just to wake her up. " I said, trying to take away some of the guilt.

" You guys are gonna get, um DEAD!" Said Brittney.

" Yeah the last time someone tried to mess with Zoe, they had a black eye, and a big purple bruise!" Said Kalley.

" Well she won't wake up!" Caden told them all.

Then Zoe woke up.

" Hey guys, what's going-" she was cutoff by Caden pouring water all over her.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU'RE SO DEAD CADEN!" She said, instantly getting out of the bed chasing Caden out of the room.

The rest of us started to laugh uncontrollably.

" R.I.P Caden!" Said Brittney.

We all laughed at that joke, and then Wynter asked all of us a sort of personal question.

" Okay, out of all of the Fellowship, who would you want to date?" She said laughing in between words, " You first Grace."

" Uh, hmm, Legolas!" I said blushing again, " Your turn Kalley."

" Okay, and nice Grace, Legolas, really?" She said, " Okay probably the hottest of them all, Aragorn!" She admitted, " Now it's your turn, Brittney."

" Definitely the Prince of Gondor, Boromir!" She said love in her eyes, " He is just so dang hot!" Brittney stated, " Wynter, your last!"

" Don't you dare laugh, but I like Frodo." She said.

" Really, Frodo?" I asked.

" Yeah, his eyes are so beautiful, and he's so sweet!" She said.

Just then Caden came rushing in, he was huffing and puffing.

" Hide me!" He said, gasping for air, " Don't tell Zoe I'm here."

Then we heard Zoe come in here screaming.

" Where is that jerk Caden, tell me or your fate is gonna be the same as his!" She said, furiously.

" He's under the bed." We all said in unison.

Caden came out from under the bed Zone was on the other side.

" Ready to get hurt CADEN!" Said Zoe.

" I didn't think it would end like this!" He said, " Grace if you ever meet Arwen, Eowyn, or Galadriel tell them I think they're smokin hot!"

Then Elrond appeared in the room.

" What are you doing?" He said staring up and down at us, " The Council is going to start in a few minutes!"

" That noob over there poured water all over me!" Said Zoe red hot mad at Caden.

" She wouldn't wake up!" He said.

" Never mind any of that, get dressed you two the Council is starting!" Elrond said.

Caden and Zoe gave each other death glares, and got dressed. Then we all went down to the Council, and sat down, we separated Zoe and Caden from each other, so we wouldn't have a mass murder.

" When is it going to start?" Asked Kalley.

" In a few minutes." Said Aragorn.

" Thank you." She said, blushing a much brighter pink than yesterday.

" Kalley, oooooohhhhhh!" I said.

" Grace, don't even say it!" She said glaring at me.

" Say what?" Asked Caden.

" Kalley's got a crush on a certain Ranger from the North." Said Brittney

" Shoot!" She said, " Know Mr. I'll annoy you about of your mind, knows about my crush, thanks a lot Brittney!" Kalley whined.

Then the Council started, and it went along as it happened in the movie. When Legolas stood up to retort to Boromir, I almost stood up myself, luckily I caught myself.

All of the girls, except for Zoe, were looking at their crushes the whole time, even I found Legolas, staring at me confused.

When Legolas and Gimli started the bickering, Frodo spoke up.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." Frodo said.

"And I will help our bear this burden,Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." said Gandalf.

I was probably mouthing the words to this, but I didn't care. Then Aragorn spoke his line.

"By my life or death, I can protect you, I will." he said, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas chimed in.

"And my axe!" Gimli said.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir said, "This is indeed from one of the Council, and Gondor will see it done."

Then Sam, Merry, and Pippin came from behind the bushes, I knew they were going to come! They spoke their lines, and Elrond told the Council about us, and our decision.

"I will be there for you, and never let you down." I said bowing to Frodo.

"We all will." Said Wynter.

"Fourteen companions, so this shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" said Elrond.


	4. Chapter 4: No Cereal!

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I am going to do a poll, so you guys can vote if you want to see Boromir live or die. Here's Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: No Cereal!**

(Flashback)

"Fourteen companions, so this shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Said Elrond.

(Reality)

"Everyone come for a feast in the dining hall!" Said a servant.

We gathered in the dining hall for the feast, it was the WHOLE Fellowship, and nobody was left behind.

"I still think we're dead!" Said Brittney.

"Well, what if we're not?" I said.

"Hmmm my mother is probably, crying her eyeballs out!" Brittney said.

"WHERE IS THE CEREAL?!" Zoe screamed.

" Its okay Zoe, I'll pour that on you if you don't wake up, if you want me to?" Caden said smirking at Zoe.

"Milady, I am terribly sorry to tell you this, but we do not have cereal." Said the servant (Okay his name is going to be Marvin now), " I don't think I even know what "cereal" is." Said Marvin.

Zoe grabbed Marvin's shirt, and pulled him in towards her.

"What do you mean you don't have cereal?" She said, in a creepy, angry voice.

"Uh, I think I have some in the back!" He said, running off.

"Thats what I thought you said!" Zoe shouted, she sat into her chair pouting.

The rest of the night was a blur, and I think at one point Wynter said some things to Frodo, in a German accent.

"Your eyes, they're big BLUE!" She said.

"Thank you?" Frodo said, hesitantly.

"Do you wear wigs?" She said. '

And everything went as the interview with Domonic Monaghan. I found Kalley, Caden, and I laughing uncontrollably at what Wynter was doing. At another point in time Zoe, was singing to Boromir "Sexyback" and her and Brittney started getting in a cat-fight. Everyone was weirded out by our partying skills, they OBVIOUSLY haven't been to Singapore. After that, it was when everything was a blur to all of us.

We had stayed in Rivendell for about a month, and then the day came when we were about to leave. Personally, I think Lord Elrond was happy to get us off his hands.

"The ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest to Mount Doom." Elrond said.

"Yeah, no dip Sherlock!" Kalley chimed, I ribbed her in the stomach, "OUCH!"

"Continue!" I said, Kalley giving me looks, and rubbing her side.

Elrond gave us a don't-interrupt look, and continued.

"On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will." He continued.

"But the ones who came to us from a different world, have to go, I cannot put up with them any longer!" He exclaimed.

"We were really that annoying?" Caden asked.

The whole Fellowship spoke in unison "YES!"

Then, Aragorn gave Arwen one of those "looks", and Elrond continued, AGAIN!

"Farewell, old to your purpose." He said, "May the blessing of elves and men, free folk, and whatever you guys are go with you."

The Gandalf spoke up, " The Fellowship awaits the ring-bearer."

"Come on already!" Brittney said, "We have waited, and waited for like a MONTH for this!"

Frodo gazed at everyone, and then asked Gandalf something.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left, or right?"

"Left." He answered.

Okay, so you know how there is that whole walking scene in the movie that lasts about fifteen seconds before the Fellowship see the Crebsin attack, well um try TWO WEEKS! Those two weeks were filled with Zoe complaining, Caden getting on my nerves, and Brittney and Zoe getting into more fights about who gets Boromir! Kalley, Wynter, and I were the only ones who were actually acting like seventeen year olds, not like eight year olds!

The Fellowship had asked us how old we were, and when we told them they were all shocked, for Caden, Brittney, and Zoe at the least. They thought we were joking for about two days, until I we showed them our drivers licenses.

The hardest part of this whole thing, was preparing Brittney and Zoe for the death of Boromir. when I told them they were in shock for a few minutes, and then started balling, I told them to shush, because Leggy had super-awesome elf hearing! I also had to tell all of them to try and not mess up the storyline, because it could already be altered by our presence.

When the day of the Crebain attack came, Aragorn came over to us.

"Alright, now have any of you ever used a sword before?" He asked us.

We answered a big NO.

Aragorn taught us the basics like, how to block, strike, and hold the sword, he even taught us a little footwork. Kalley was the best by far! She was dueling as an expert, and even at some points catching Aragorn off his guard. Zoe and Brittney needed help BADLY! The two were terrible at everything they touched, so Aragorn just gave them a dagger.

"Just stab any orc that comes near you with this!" He said, if that didn't work, he was giving up.

Wynter was good at spearing, probably because in the real world, she was a goalie in soccer. Caden was actually pretty good at twin daggers, he could get Gimli off his guard, and beat him many times.

What I wanted to do was archery! And not because I wanted to get close to Legolas, well maybe I did a little, but anyways I was pretty good at archery. Legolas had taught me how to string the arrow on to the bow, and shoot is with great accuracy, I felt like a pro!

Then Legolas stood upon a rock, I practically had to close my mouth, to keep from saying his line. Sam looked at the black cloud worryingly

"What is that?" He asked.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said puffing out his chest.

"Its moving fast, against the wind." Boromir stated

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas said.

"Hide!" Aragorn schreeched, "Frodo?" he said as he grabbed him.

Me and my friends ran to get under something, I couldn't find anything, but then I felt someone push me under a dead bush, it was Legolas.

**Okay, I put a POTC ( pirates of the caribbean) quote in here whoever gets it right will get a shoutout!**


	5. Chapter 5: Let it Snow, Let it Snow

**Okay, I know I'm updating really fast, but I was really bored today, and I wanted to write. Again please review! I love them so much, so here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow**

(Flashback)

"What is that?" Sam asked worryingly

"Nothing just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answered, puffing out his chest.

"Its moving fast against the wind!" Boromir stated.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" Aragorn screeched, "Frodo?" he said as he grabbed the young hobbit.

Me and my friends an to get under something, I couldn't find anything, but then I felt someone push me under a dead bush, it was Legolas.

(Reality)

The second I realized it was Legolas who put me under the bush, my face turned from pale, to bright red! I couldn't stand being a blusher, if Legolas hasn't figured out I like him yet, he really is a dumb blonde! I also wasn't able to not keep from staring into his eyes, they were so blue! Staring into them was like looking at a ocean of blue crystals, he stared at me for a few seconds until the attack was over. Then we heard Zoe's request for fish sticks, and that ruined our semi-romantic moment. He got up, and held his hand out to help me get up, I was fully capable of getting up on my own, but I wanted him to help me this _one_ time.

"Fishay, fishay!" Zoe sang, she was obviously off pitch to the McDonalds song.

"Will she ever stop?" Asked Merry.

" What do you mean?" Kalley asked him.

"You know, being, well um, annoying?" He asked.

Kalley started to laugh, VERY hard, Merry thought she was choking.

"Are you alright, Lady Kalley?" Merry said.

" Uh huh, HAHAHA!"She said, starting to laugh-choke again, but she quickly stopped herself, " Yeah you guys are going to have to deal with that, for how long she is with you guys."

" Oh okay, there's no way we can stop it right?" Merry asked.

"Nope, there is NO way you can shut Zoe up!" Kalley answered, getting straight to the point.

" Okay." Said Merry, he looked disappointed.

Then Gandalf drew us all in.

"Spies of Sauraman!" He said, "The passage South has been watched, we must take the Pass of Caradhras."

I thought to myself, _"The Caradhras, oh god, Zoe is not gonna be easy to care for up there!"_

Ever since I told Brittney and Zoe about the "death of Boromir" they were spending LOTS of time with him.

"Boromir, Boromir!" Brittney yelled after him.

He looked back with a hesitant smile, when he saw the gifts that the two girls had brought him, he was awestruck.

"Ladies, you do not have to give me gifts." He said.

"No, we really want to!" Brittney said.

They gave Boromir so many "presents", if it means twigs, rocks, leaves, and flowers shaped into a crown. He eventually looked like a misshapen tree with rocks, and flowers. I finally had to tell them to stop, but they protested in a BIG way, they started to throw stuff at me, and tackle, me actually Zoe did the tackling. Boromir did look creeped out, so I decided to talk to him.

"Why are they so nice to me, it is not as if I am going anywhere." He said.

"They just want to make friends." I said, trying to find an explanation.

"Your friend Zoe, has a very interesting way of making friends." He told me.

"Yes, and she has always been like this." I said back to him, chuckling.

Meanwhile, Wynter was trying to communicate with Frodo more (I wonder why?!). One day I found her talking to him.

"Hello, Frodo!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Hello, Wynter, thats your name right?" He asked her.

"Yes, so what are you doing there?" She asked, looking at his sword.

"Oh, I am just practicing, but I am not that good anyway, I never liked seeing things get killed." He admitted to her.

"Its okay, you know I'm not that good either, and I also don't like to see things die, its unnatural." She said.

I watched the rest of their conversation, I didn't realize it, but Caden was right behind me.

"Hey Curly!" He said.

I nearly feel back, and hit my head on a rock, because he scared me so bad.

"What the heck Caden?!" I yelled.

"That was good!" He said, "So how are things with your cutesy elf-prince!" he asked jokingly.

"Oh my gosh, just shut up already!" I said, " And he's not cutesy!" I answered, running off.

The next few weeks went the same, we traveled, slept, and ate. I spent time mostly with my friends, the hobbits, and rarely Legolas, only if it was archery related, ughh! I didn't feel like telling Kalley that her crush was supposed to fall in love with another woman, or two other women, so she had no idea. One day Kalley had just tried to duel with Boromir, and she was putting her sword back into her sheath, and she cut her arm.

"Um Aragorn?" She asked the Ranger.

"Yes, Lady Kalley?" He asked.

"Can I have some cloth, or a bandage?" She said to him.

"What do you need it for?" He asked he, noticing her left hand behind her back.

"Nothing, just for a rag!" She said, he knew she was lying.

"Show me your hand." He told her.

She showed him her hand, and he looked at it.

"It will heal, I will bandage it." He said, getting some cloth, and special herbs from his bag, "This will sting a bit, but it will keep the wound from getting infected."

He carefully took her hand, and put the herbs on the wound.

"Ouch!" She said.

He wrapped it in the cloth, and made into a sort of cast.

"I will redress it everyday for a week, and it should heal by then." He said turning to leave.

"Thank you!" She told him, he smiled, and walked back over to Gandalf.

One week later, we were on the mountain, you DON'T know what cold is until you've been here! Zoe had been a pain all the way up, asking questions like "Are we there yet?" and singing Christmas carols ALL THE TIME! Her all time favorite was probably "Let it Snow" and Aragorn had told her to be quiet many times, but when Boromir said she should pick a different song she stopped entirely. On the mountain, Caden started singing "Lord of the Rings in 99 seconds" and Legolas perked up, and started to listen.

"Caden, what is that song you are singing?" the elf asked him.

I quickly threw a snowball in his direction, it missed, and hit Zoe smack dab in the face! And thus began the epic snowball fight with the Fellowship, it was ended quickly by a blizzard on the mountainside.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas said.

"What did you say, someone FELL?!" Caden said, " I hope it was Zoe!"

"I'm still here!" said Zoe, she was way behind with Gimli and Gandalf.

"SAURAMAN!" Gandalf screamed.

Then about a dozen rocks of snow fell we dodged them with ease.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn said, "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf answered, with his wizardly vibrato.

Then there was a very weird yodel fight between Gandalf, and Sauraman. This time when the rocks of snow came down, we couldn't dodge them, we were all buried beneath the icy shelter. Legolas was the first out, followed by Sam, Frodo,Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Wynter, Kalley, Caden, Brittney, and I.

"Wait?" I said, "WHERE'S ZOE?"

Then I heard a muffled voice from under the snow, "I'm down here!" she said.

We dug her out, and waited for everyone to get snow off themselves.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir said, "We can take the Gap of Rohan, then take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard!" Aragorn told Boromir.

"We could take the pass over the mountain, or go under it!" Gimli said, " Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf thought for a second, well not a second more like five minutes!

"Snap out of it OLDIE!" said Zoe.

I shot her a look, and she kept quiet for a couple of minutes.

He finally spoke.

"Let the ring-bearer decide, Frodo." He said.

Frodo thought tentatively for a second.

I debated, on to tell him to go through the Gap of Rohan, so Gandalf wouldn't die, but I didn't want to ruin the storyline.

"We will go through the Mines." Frodo spoke.

"So be it." Gandalf said bitterly.

**Okay guys what did you think? Please tell me if I should continue! Review also vote in my poll so I can either let Boromir live or die!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mines are MINE!

**I am so thankful for all these reviews! I really do love reading them, and they make my day so much brighter! Now here's Chapter 6, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Mines are MINE! **

Frodo had chosen to go through the Mines of Moria, almost worse than the Caradhras! I still to this day will cry every time I see Gandalf die, so I'll probably be balling my eyes out when he falls. We were now going back down the mountain, and the weather didn't go any easier on us than it did on the mountain.

"So c-c-cold!" Stuttered Caden.

"N-n-now y-y-you know how it feels to be me, when you dumped water all over me!" Zoe told him, making fun of his stutter.

"Haha, good one Zoe!" Wynter said, fist-bumping her. The Fellowship looked at the fist-bump like it was some kind of foreign language.

I caught Kalley, and Aragorn talking again, so I listened to them.

He unwrapped her bandage, and looked at her hand.

"It is healing very well." He told her.

She looked at him, and he looked at her. I could tell by the way she looked at him she REALLY liked him, and he looked into her brown eyes, as if they were the best jewels in the world. Kalley broke he silence.

"When will it be completely better?"

" Soon, you must be patient, I do not want it to get infected." He said, Aragorn looked like he was protective of her, and wanted to keep her safe.

Kalley walked away from him, and went towards me.

" How's your boyfriend?" I asked laughing.

" He's not my boyfriend, Grace! She exclaimed, " Just a friend, he's helping my cut heal."

She was blushing again, and I could tell.

" Okay he's not your boyfriend, so why are you blushing?" I asked.

" Fine, I do like him, but don't tell him!" She said, Legolas walked over, " Here comes someone that I can embarrass you with!" She said with a smirk on her face.

" Don't even- Hey Legolas!" I said being cutoff by him being so close.

" Hello Grace, so are you ready for practice?" He asked.

" What practice?" I asked confused.

" Archery practice, you said today we could practice together." He told me.

When he said the word "together" I felt that same bubbly feeling I get whenever he talked to me.

" Oh yeah, sure, sorry I forgot." I said.

Then we went off to practice, Brittney walked over towards Boromir (without Zoe) and started talking to him.

" Hello, Lady Brittney!" Boromir greeted.

" You don't have to call me "Lady Brittney" every time you talk to me Boromir!" She stated.

" Alright, Brittney, why do you spend so much time with me, and not your friends?" He asked her.

" You seem like someone who needs a friend, and I just wanted to be that friend." She admitted to him.

" Well I acknowledge that, and hope that we will spend more time together." He said.

Brittney started to blush.

" Thank you!" She told him, a little bit embarrassed.

" You are very welcome!" He told her, reaching out for her hand, and grasping it.

Legolas and I had one of the best archer lessons today! It his the middle of the target almost nine times! I would've gotten ten, but Zoe started to annoy Pippin with lots of questions.

" You did very well today, Grace!" Legolas said.

" Thank you, but I'll never be as good as you." I said praising him.

" Well I've done this since I was an elfling." He told me.

I went to go check on Zoe to see how she was doing, I think Aragorn had enough of her annoying ness, so he tied her up.

I untied her, and she walked over to go annoy Caden.

" Caden, this is payback for what you did to me in Rivendell!" She yelled.

She got her water jug, and poured all of the water on his head, he started to say some things, but I don't wanna put them in here, so he just yelled.

" ZOE!" He screamed, and jumped towards her.

" Caden, Zoe, stop!" Said Aragorn, the looked at him, and leapt towards him, they pumbled him to the ground.

We all laughed at Aragorn's efforts to get out of the grasp of Zoe's death grip.

Two weeks later, Caden got Zoe back. He found some food dye and paint in his pack. He smothered the food dye all in her hair, and painted her arms and legs pink. When she woke up she was a mess.

She walked out of her hut, and everyone stared at her.

" WHICH ONE OF YOU DIMWITS PAINTED ME PINK?!" She screamed, Caden turned around to snicker.

" CADEN?" She said, Zoe knew it was him, and she ran towards him with all speed.

" You two need to stop, now!" Aragorn commanded, Zoe threw a rock at his head, and he tied her up again.

Even tied up Zoe was a pain, mumbling, and humming songs ALL the time! I think I made out one of the songs she was signing, it might've been " Sexy and I Know it" she was obsessed with those kinds of songs.

When it came to eating, we didn't have much, it was mostly veggies, dried fruits, and some meat, and Zoe didn't like that very much. She still thought she was dreaming, so whenever we were talking about serious stuff, or having a romantic moment she would say stuff like " FISHSTICKS!" Or " CHOCOLATE!" and confuse the Fellowship.

When we finally got to the entrance of the Mines of Moria, Zoe, Merry, and Pippin were all very bored, and that means annoying people to the EXTEREME! Zoe taught them songs like, " Friday" " Sexyback", and " Sexy and I Know it" so when they were bored a symphony of songs like that would come up.

I really wanted to tell Gandalf the password to the entrance, but I couldn't! It was so annoying!

" Hey fatso get over here!" Zoe was motioning for Sam.

" I'm not fat, and what do you want?" He asked.

" You're a little chubby then, gosh, and when is oldie gonna remember the password!" She exclaimed.

" I'm sorry I do not know who oldie is?" He told her.

" Gandalf!" She said.

" Oh, I do not know, he sees lots of thing, so I am not surprised that he can't remember this." He told her.

Then Zoe, Merry, and Pippin started throwing rocks again. Aragorn grabbed Merry by the arm.

" Do not disturb the water!" He whispered.

Then Frodo spoke up.

" Speak friend, and enter." He muttered, " Gandalf what's the elvish word for "friend"?" He asked.

" Mellon!" He said, and the doors opened.


	7. Chapter 7: Thrift Shop, And Fevers

**Thank you for all of your nice reviews! So here's Chapter 7 in So What Happened! Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 7: Thrift Shop, And Fevers**

When the doors opened, we all went inside of the Mines. Aragorn, and Boromir were looking at the water, suspiciously. I knew that the lake monster would show up soon, but none of us could tell anybody. While Gimli was gloating, and boasting about the hospitality of the dwarves. Brittney was clinging to Boromir, he looked like he liked it though, and I smiled at that. Kalley was also hanging close to Aragorn, but not completely clinging to him like Brittney was to Boromir. I even found myself standing a little closer to Legolas, than usual.

"This is no mine, its a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed.

The hobbits looked down at their feet, and saw the skulls of monsters laying beneath them.

" You guys should worry the most, since your so short!" Zoe snickered.

" Not helping Zoe!" Said Kalley.

" Goblins!" Legolas said, as he held up an arrow.

Then the lake monster came out of the water, and grabbed Frodo and Wynter.

"You put down my friend NOW!" Said Zoe, she started to stab the monster frequently with four inch dagger.

Then Legolas shot arrows at the monster, and he stepped in front of me, the monster let go of Frodo, and Wynter, but before they could have a romantic moment, once again Zoe stepped in, and grabbed her friend.

Next the doors began to crumble, and break, so we ran inside.

" We now have, but one choice." Gandalf said, " We must face the long dark, journey of Moria."

" Yes!" Caden said, " Now I don't have to see Zoe's ugly face for four days, whooo hooo!" He said, putting his fist in the air.

"Don't push it retardo!" Zoe said, winding up to throw a rock at him, luckily I stopped her.

The next few hours were filled with more songs, rock throwing, and Zoe annoying Aragorn. At one point Aragorn looked like he was going to strangle Zoe, but I saw him, and he stopped.

"Its just she-" Aragorn started.

"I know, I know." I said looking towards Zoe who was messing with the hobbits.

We regathered the Fellowship, and went forward. it was very dark, and bone chilling. I started to shiver, and shake. Legolas saw this.

"Here, take my cloak." He said, putting his cloak around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said, he had put his arms around me, while he was putting the cloak on me.

I walked over towards Wynter.

"Where'd you get the jacket?" She asked noticing the cloak.

"Oh, um, Legolas gave it to me." I said, Wynter instantly had a wide grin on her face.

"Oh so, _he _gave it to you!" She said, ribbing me on the side.

" Be quiet, I have something I can tease you about too, Mrs. Baggins!" I said.

" Really Mrs. Baggins, thats low even for you Grace!" Wynter exclaimed.

We laughed, and started talking more about our crushes. Meanwhile Brittney was still clinging to poor Boromir, probably getting scratches all over his arms. Brittney didn't like the dark anymore than I did.

"Are you alright, you seem very frightened, and disturbed." Boromir asked, Brittney had this trance going on, like nobody could get her out of it.

We had tried everything,we threw stuff at her, which Zoe enjoyed too much, and Boromir even kissed her on the cheek that didn't get her out of the trance either. She finally spoke after a few minutes of stopping.

"I- I-I don't like dark places, t-they give me the creeps." She stuttered.

I motioned for Boromir to help her, he motioned back _"How?". _He spoke to her reassuring words, holding her hand.

"It will be okay, Brittney, a fair maiden such as you should not be afraid of the dark." He said, that seemed to get her out of it.

She turned, starting to blush, realizing all of the things that he had done to get her out of the trance.

Then we moved on, walking in the menacing caverns of Moria, stopping to sleep, and eat ever so often, for the hobbits' sake.

Caden started to sing a familiar rap song.

"What are you singing Caden?" I asked.

'Oh, its just a rap about the Fellowship, to the tune of "Thrift Shop"." He told me.

"Cool, how does it go?" I asked.

"Okay, promise to not laugh?" He said, Zoe answered a no, but he continued, " I'm gonna kill some orcs, only got the one ring in my pocket, I'm I'm a hobbit, chilling with my cousins, Merry, Sam, and Pippin." He said to the tune of the chorus.

"Thats awesome!" I said, "Is there any more to it?"

"Yeah, but it hasn't all been worked out yet. here's another part." He said, " I'm wearing Bilbo's clothes, I look incredible, I'm in this mithril shirt, from Rivendell up the hill."

"Haha, thats funny!" I said.

We laughed, and laughed about the song for a while, then all of us got back up, and started to walk. Wynter and Frodo were walking together.

" How are your eyes so BLUE?" Wynter asked, fascinated by the bright blue eyes.

"I do not know, but I'm told my mother had the same eyes." He said.

" Well, their absolutely delightful!" She said, he blushed a bit at this.

Wynter was getting ready to leave, but Frodo stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wynter, wait!" He said, " You make me smile, and I have not smiled, for a long time."

Wynter's cheeks turned a rosy pink, and she was beaming as she left him.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam?" He asked, still mesmerized by her.

"Never mind." He said noticing that Frodo was not in Middle Earth at that moment.

Then I heard a _BANG!_ I looked to my left to see none other than, Zoe, Merry, and Pippin playing with Gimli's axe.

Gimli tried to get the axe away from them, but he ended up making lots of noise, and getting Zoe really mad. He tried to chase her, but she started raising it up, and down, screaming like a banshee.

I laughed at Gimli, because there was no way too get his axe back.

Kalley walked over towards me, she was a little pale, and looked like she was sick.

" Are you alright?" I asked her.

"No, I'm hot, then cold, and my hand is throbbing." She said, " And I feel like I just wanna lay down forever."

I felt her forehead, she was burning up!

"We need to get Aragorn, he is an expert at this kind of stuff." I said.

"No, I don't want him too see me like this!" She whispered to me.

"You could die from this, please don't be stubborn." I said, " Lie down over here, and take my jacket."

She wrapped herself in my jacket, shivering still. I walked over to Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" I said.

"Yes, oh Grace, what do you need?" He asked.

"Kalley is sick, she had a fever, and says that her hand is throbbing." I said, the look on his face was grave.

"The wound indeed may be infected." He said.

We ran back over towards Kalley.

"Kalley, wake up!" He said urgently, he felt her forehead, " She does have a high fever."

No matter how many times we shook Kalley, she wouldn't wake up, she was unconscious.

**Okay, what do you guys think? And don't forget to vote in the poll to see if Boromir should live or die! Onto reviews! daddys number 1 girl, I'm so glad you like my story! LAUREN, Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I love every single one of them! I will try to put more Boromir/ Brittney as the chapters go on. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sick beats

**Thank you all so much for all of your reviews! I almost screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw how many reviews and follows this story has gotten! I love reading the reviews over and over again, they really make my day! Here's chapter 9 in So What Happened! Enjoy, and Review!**

(Flashback)

No matter how many times we shook Kalley, she wouldn't wake up, she was unconscious.

(Reality)

We tried really hard to get Kalley awake, but she wouldn't wake up. Out of all my friends, Kalley was my best friend I had known her since second grade! The thought of her dying was like a knife piercing me in the chest over and over again. All of had stayed in the same place for a couple days, she hadn't woke up at all. Our attention was mainly focused on her, and especially Aragorn, he never left her side not even to sleep. I bet he felt like this was his fault, because he didn't heal it right. I hadn't slept that much either, and Legolas noticed this too.

I woke up one morning, realizing that I had slept, I started to get up to go check on her, and was startled to find Legolas watching me sleep.

" She is fine, there is no need to get up." He told me.

" Did you put me to sleep?" I asked.

"No, Aragorn did, and I recommend that we do the same for him." He told me chuckling.

"Why did he do that to me?" I asked.

"Well I suggested that he put you to sleep, I could see that you were exhausted." He told me with a glint in his eyes.

" Is she awake?" I said.

" Yes, but Aragorn has her under VERY strict orders, of not getting up at all." He told me.

" That sounds like Aragorn to me." I said, complimenting the Ranger's personality, "Why were you worried about me getting sleep though?"

" Well I just wanted you to be okay, because when Aragorn had to restart her heart, you ran crying to me." He said.

That memory came back to me like a flash of lighting to the ground.

This is how the memory went.

Everyone came to see if Kalley was okay, and the Ranger was scrambling to get her heart started.

"Whats wrong?" I had asked.

"Her heart stopped beating!" Aragorn exclaimed, he was doing CPR on her, and rushing.

I had stared in horror of that scene, and started to run towards her, to tell her that it would be alright, but I found myself running towards Legolas. I didn't want to see Kalley like that, I cried into his shirt, and he embraced me.

The memory stopped by Legolas calling my name.

"Grace, are you alright?" The elf asked me.

"I'm fine." I told him.

All of us gathered what we were supposed to eat for breakfast.

Everyone stared at me, because of yesterday's events.

"What?" I asked.

They all started to eat again, and I could see all of them glancing at me in between the meal. I had barely ate anything when I decided that I was finished. I went to see how Kalley was, she was sleeping, and I saw Aragorn next to her like always.

" May I see her?" I asked the Ranger.

" Um, yes." He said hesitantly.

"Grace!" She said reaching out to hug me, " I'm so glad you came!"

" Nothing could keep me away from you." I said, I noticed that Aragorn had a look on his face that told me " Don't get too close".

"Its okay, I'm not gonna hurt her!" I said to him jokingly.

Kalley and I spent a few hours together, then Aragorn had to come, and play mommy again, and he told me that she needed rest, so I left, and walked over to Caden. I was humming the thrift shop song that he made up.

"Still singing my song?" He asked.

"Yeah, its awesome, and you should be an artist!" I exclaimed.

" What are you gonna do sing it to your new boyfriend to sleep like he put you to sleep now?" He asked, punching me in the arm.

" No, and Aragorn put me to sleep." I said.

" Oh, I'm sorry, but he sure watched you sleep right?" He said sarcastically, while he laughed.

" Your, just, ughh!" I said running into Zoe, " Sorry Zoe!" I said shielding my face and chest from any rocks.

"Its okay, and nice dance moves, I'll have to try that sometime!" She told me, making fun of my shield, " Shhhh, Merry, Pippin, and I are playing marco polo!" She said, I heard Merry say "Marco!"

"POLO, POLO, POLO!" Zoe screamed, obviously trying to make my ears bleed.

I looked over at Merry, and he looked like a zombie with his eyes closed, and Pippin was giggling like a little school girl getting really close to Merry, and then running away really fast.

I think Frodo facepalmed at Pippin.

A few days later, it looked like we could move on, Aragorn gave the clear that Kalley was able to travel. He stood really close to her, and he helped her.

We walked up a ladder, and I think Caden might have grabbed Zoe's ankle to trip her. We got up the ladder, and Gandalf froze.

"I have no memory of this place." He stated.

_"Oh boy, this is the part where he doesn't remember which way for like five stinking hours!" _I thought.

This was going to be a LONG night.

**Okay first of all I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I am so sorry, I just didn't have a lot of time today. Onto reviews, daddys number 1 girl, Thanks for reviewing, and once again I'm so happy that you like my story! Leafblossom, Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me! Right now it looks like Boromir will live, if you want to vote in my poll you can also, thanks for reviewing! Lauren, Haha, and your welcome for the Brittney/Boromir, thanks for all of your reviews! hiddendreamer67, I'm so glad that you like my story! I was so happy when I saw that you reviewed! Thanks for all of the reviews guys, and once again sorry for the short chapter, I will have one up that is MUCH bigger soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Gandalf the SLOW!

**Thanks for reviewing guys, love them so much! Here's chapter 9 in So What Happened! Enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW! Also I said that the last chapter was chapter 9, I meant 8.**

**Chapter 9: Gandalf the SLOW!**

Okay so how long do you think it takes an old man to remember which path you take OUT OF TWO? Probably an hour you say, well try FOUR! I thought this would be long, but not this long! I was getting tired, so I decided to lie down, and fall asleep. I was probably sleeping for two hours, when I woke up, and found out that Gandalf still hadn't figured out which way to go!

" Come on already!" Zoe told Gandalf, " Its been two freakin' hours, just do enie, minie, minee, moe!"

"Is that some sort of spell?" Gandalf asked.

"No dipthong, its a game-thing where you, well, never mind, your too OLD for this!" Said Zoe.

Frodo started to give Zoe a death glare, but then he stopped.

"Don't worry about her, she's just joking." Wynter told Frodo.

He smiled, and looked at Zoe again, she looked like she was about to start braiding Gimli's beard.

"What are you doing, eh, Lady Zoe?" He asked her, while she braided his beard.

He slapped her hand, and she stared at him for several minutes.

Then Gandalf FINALLY remembered, after he had talked to Frodo, probably about Gollum.

"Oh its that way!" Gandalf said.

"THANK THE LORD!" Zoe screamed.

We all went in to the _right _path, and it smelled terrible!

"Oh Caden what did you do in here?" Asked Zoe, Caden just gave her a look, he didn't have anything to say back to her.

"AH!" Said Brittney, as she tripped.

Boromir caught her with an embrace, and she didn't fall.

"Brittney, are you alright?" Boromir asked.

"Yes I'm fine, just tripped." She said, a little embarrassed," Thanks for catching me."

"Your welcome, I would never want you to fall, or get hurt." Boromir replied.

As we walked down through the tunnel we saw lots of dark mysterious things. It was very creepy, so I went to the front of the group speeding things along. Then there was some light, and Gimli ran towards a coffin, it was his dead relative.

"No, oh no!" He said, he was very upset.

Gandalf went over to him, and patted his shoulder.

"Here lies Balin, son of Hundin." Gandalf said, there was a book next to the coffin, and he picked it up.

Gandalf began to read about the "drums in the deep", and Legolas was whispering to Aragorn.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas stated.

_"Why does he have to be so pretty?" "He is just so, so, HOT!"_ voices in my head spoke, I was staring at him, Caden pushed me forward, and I fell to the ground. The Fellowship was staring at me.

"Uh, sorry!" I said VERY embarrassed.

The Fellowship noticed me, and didn't pay any attention to Pippin, who was messing with the well. He turned a corpses' hand, and it fell into the well, making lots of noise. Then a large metal box fell in making even MORE noise than the corpse. Pippin shuddered at all the noise he had made. Gandalf was staring at him in disbelief.

"Fool of a Took!" He said, " Next time throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Then we all heard the drums, I shuddered, knowing there was going to be a fight scene, I got my bow out, and strung in arrow in it.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed.

Aragorn motioned for the Hobbits to get behind Gandalf.

"Get behind me!" Aragorn told Kalley.

"No I can fight, I'm fine!" She replied to him.

Knowing that he couldn't win that fight, Aragorn put up with the fact that Kalley _was _going to fight.

Everyone got their weapons ready, while Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn guarded the door with some used weapons.

Just then an arrow whizzed past my face, and I shot an arrow in that very direction, I heard a squeal, and the doors crashed open. Orcs came in flooding the hall, and then we heard a big _STOMP!_

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir said sarcastically.

Zoe ran to meet the orcs, and stabbed them with her dagger, while Brittney just stood behind Boromir, afraid to come face to face with the orcs. Kalley began swinging her sword in all directions, decapitating orcs, and cutting off their limbs. Wynter was spearing all of her enemies, and getting them square in the head every time. Caden was close up in battle using his twin daggers, and throwing them, killing everything in his path. I was stringing arrows onto my bow, and hitting the orcs with great precision.

Just then an orc came close to me, and sliced my arm. I gasped, and the wound stung. Legolas saw this, and shot the orc clearly in the throat. I went on fighting, and the trolls came out.

We all went inside a new room, and fought. The trolls were drawn to Frodo, probably because the ring. There were so many orcs, and I didn't know how the Fellowship had fought them off. Legolas was fighting one of the trolls while the other one was looking for Frodo.

"Frodo look out!" Screamed Wynter, as she saw one of the trolls close to Frodo.

He was trying to get away from the troll, by hiding behind a pillar.

Aragorn had been knocked unconscious for a few moments, and Kalley was by his side.

I saw Frodo get speared by the troll, I wondered how he could have survived that, mithril must be REALLY strong! Everyone stared in disbelief that the hobbit was speared, and Sam ran over towards his master, who was lying on the ground. Frodo raised up slowly.

"He's alive!" Sam said, breaking the tension in the room.

We all gave a huge sigh of relief, and started to run to the next room. All of us stopped to see more orcs, and way more than we saw before then. They were climbing down the walls, and gathering around us we were all huddled together with the hobbits in the middle. I think everyone accepted that they were going to die, but die valiantly, then we heard more drums, and a roar, and all of the orcs went away. Gandalf stopped for a second to think, Legolas, and Aragorn were by his side.

"Run!" Gandalf finally spoke.

We ran, but Boromir ran in front too fast, and Legolas grabbed him, and stopped him from falling.

"Lead them on Aragorn, swords are no more use here." Gandalf told Aragorn, as they were approaching the bridge.

I clenched my fists remembering the scene that was to come, I pushed that thought away, and remembered that I needed to run.

We came to broken bridge, and we all had to jump, I gulped, I wouldn't be able to leap that far! Legolas went first, he called for Gandalf, and after Gandalf jumped, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Wynter, Caden, Boromir, Kalley, Zoe, Brittney, and Gimli. So that left Aragorn, Frodo, and I.

"Grace!" Legolas called, "I will catch you, It will be okay!"

That really motivated me to jump, but the rock shifted just as I leapt, and caused me to get onto the rock, but stumble backwards. I screamed, but Legolas grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me in towards him.

"Woah." I said, thats all I could say, it seemed as time had stood still, and we were there for an eternity, but it stopped.

Aragorn, and Frodo had come down, and we ran towards the bridge of Khazad Dum.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf said, we all ran towards the exit.

_"No, no, no, no!" _I thought, this was the part, and I couldn't do anything about it. I let out a huge sigh of sadness.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf stated to the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor, YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He said making a shield around himself.

I saw that Legolas still had me in an embrace, holding me back from running to Gandalf, which I would so totally do.

The bridge fell, and the Balrog was falling, it began to crack it's whip.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed, but it was too late, the whip had coiled itself around Gandalf's ankle.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf said, then he dropped down into the abyss.

**Okay so what did you guys think? Tell me in a review or PM me about it! Once again please review, and vote in my poll to see if Boromir should live or die. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update a lot this week, I have a tennis tournament, and it goes on for almost a week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review! Also onto reviews, I almost forgot :p! TheUniverseistheLimit, Thanks you so much! I'm am thrilled that you like it, and in real life all of these people make me laugh SO hard, this is just a taste of their humor! Also, Lauren, I'm so glad that you liked that chapter! Okay so thanks guys, and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Lordy Lorien

**Okay guys, once again thanks for all of your reviews! I love them so much! I am updating a bit earlier, because I didn't get that far in the tournament :(. But its all good now I can FINALLY WRITE! I also am super happy because we are out of the mines! YAY! So here's Chapter 10 in "So What Happened?" Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 10: Lordy Lorien**

(Flashback)

"Fly you fools!"Gandalf said, then he dropped down into the abyss.

(Reality)

I heard Frodo wailing for Gandalf, and as I said earlier about how I was going to cry, I really did. We all fell to the ground, and sunk to our knees, after we got outside of the mines. Boromir had taken Brittney, and held her hand, and Kalley was with Aragorn, but he was just embracing her. Frodo was nowhere to be seen, then Legolas came beside me. I quickly pulled my sleeve down, not wanting him to see my injury.

"Where is your injury?" He asked me, I could tell that he was very grieved by Gandalf's death.

I looked hesitant to pull my sleeve back up, so he did it for me.

"It's only a little nick." I said, his face was surprised.

"I would like to see what you think a cut is!" He said, very amazed.

I took a look at it, the wound was pretty deep, probably something that would need stitches.

"Oh, I see, is it really bad?" I asked him.

"No, but let me keep an eye on it, I do not want the same thing to happen to you, that happened to Lady Kalley." He told me.

I smiled, and he held out his hand, we interlaced our hands, and went forth walking over towards Aragorn. I had almost forgot that Gandalf had died.

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn said, and Legolas let go of my hand.

I was a little sad when he did that.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir proclaimed.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn retorted.

Kalley looked up at him, and I could tell that she knew that Aragorn was still stunned that he would have to lead the group, so she hugged him, and grasped his hand. Aragorn looked at Kalley, and he had a faint glow to his face.

"Frodo?" Wynter asked, looking for him with desperation.

He just turned around, looking so depressed, like the world was over, and the quest had failed. Wynter ran over to him, and hugged him.

"It'll be okay, every story has a good ending." She said, he looked at her, and hugged her back.

When everyone had gotten up, we started to head towards Lorien. Aragorn, and Kalley were holding hands all the way there, never letting go of each other, so were Boromir, and Brittney. Legolas and I were holding hands too, I knew that I was supposed to be really sad, but when Legolas was holding me, I felt happier.

Then Gimli was talking about an evil sorceress who lived in these woods, and how he would go unseen. Next we saw some elves, and Legolas put his bow up while protecting me.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Said the head elf, or as I knew him Haldir.

We all were stunned then Aragorn explained that we were on the quest, and needed to stay here.

"Bring him to the Lady, he brings great evil here." Haldir said, looking directly at Frodo, then he looked at me, "Bring the girl as well."

I looked at Legolas, he was hesitant, but I went with Haldir.

First she talked to Frodo, and the only company I had was Haldir.

"Why would Galadriel want to talk with me?" I asked.

"She needs to explain some, important things with you, concerning how you got here." He told me.

_"She knows?" "How would she know?"_ I asked myself.

Then Frodo came out, and it was my turn, my turn to get some answers.

" Grace, that is your name, am I correct?" She asked me, I bowed to her, knowing that she was of very high lineage.

"Yes that's my name, how do you know my name?" I asked her hesitantly.

"I have been watching over you, and your friends since the tornado." She told me, I was stunned.

"How did you know about that, the tornado happened in my world." I said to her.

She smiled, and walked over towards her mirror, and poured some water into it.

"Look into the mirror, and tell me what you see." She persuaded me.

I went over to the mirror, and looked into it. I saw my parents staring at me, I was in the hospital along with my other friends on the beds right next to me. Then I saw Legolas, and I going to Aragorn and Kalley's wedding while he was crowned King of Gondor. Next I saw my mother crying, as well as my dad. I quickly jerked away from the mirror, and fell to the ground.

"Tell me what you saw." Galadriel commanded me.

"I-I- I saw my parents staring at me, and my friends we were in the hospital, and then I saw Kalley, and Aragorn getting married." I said with a slight stutter, "Then I saw Leg-" I trailed off.

"What?" She asked me, with a wide grin.

"I saw Legolas, and I at the wedding too holding hands." I finally said.

She smiled, and walked to the mirror again.

"You still have questions, do you not?" She asked me.

"Yes, yes I do." I said, "What happens if we, well, die?"

"You will go back to your home, and dwell there until your real death, right now you, and your friends are between death, and life." She told me.

I was stunned, I will be here until I die? I guess that was her answer, I didn't know what to say back, then I asked her another question.

"You can see the future right?" I asked, she turned around.

"Yes I can." She told me.

'What will happen with Boromir?" I asked, knowing that she could have foreseen this.

"If his love for Brittney is true, then he will live." She said.

"One more question." I said, I was going to ask about Legolas, and I, but then I decided not to, "Never mind."

"Go rest now child, and be at peace." She told me, as she placed a kiss on my forehead.

I returned to my sleeping quarters, but then decided to just sit down on the stump of a tree. I remembered seeing my parents cry over me, I felt the first pang of homesickness. Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I let them loose, I started to cry, and breath heavy. Then a familiar person came over to me.

"Shh, shh, everything will be alright." He said, it was Legolas.

I cried even more, knowing that after we die, i'll never see him again.

"What is wrong?" He asked me.

"I miss my parents, and I miss my sister, but worst of all I-I- I will never get to be with you." I said, then I realized what I had just said, and cried harder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to say that." I said.

Then he grabbed my shoulders, and kissed me. I felt bliss, and happiness overtake me, and I had stopped crying. Maybe I couldn't be with him after we died, but for now, I could.

**Okay please review I love them so much! Onto reviews! DiamondIce, I'm so happy that you love my story, and I hope that you liked this chapter! GoldenStarlight, Thanks for the nice review, I'm happy that you enjoyed reading this! Thanks for the reviews guys! Also thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Love, love, and MORE love!

**Alright! Thanks for all the reviews guys! As I say in about every chapter, I really appreciate them, it's pretty much what keeps me writing! So here's Chapter 11 in "So What Happened?"Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 11: Love love, and MORE love!**

The kiss felt so good, and I had closed my eyes for a couple off seconds then it ended. I looked up at Legolas, his blue eyes were sparkling with pleasure. I wanted to kiss him again so badly, but I told him once again that I was sorry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say what I said a couple of minutes ago." I told him, feeling the flush of bright pink return to my face.

"It is alright, but why do you think that we cannot be together?" He asked me with confusion sweeping over his face.

"You're an elf, and I am human." I said, another tear found its way on my cheek, and Legolas wiped it off.

"I know that we will not spend eternity together, but for now, can we not enjoy the time that we have, together?" He asked, being hesitant on the last word, _together._

He pulled me into another passionate kiss, and I closed my eyes again. When we broke the wonderful kiss, I saw Zoe, Merry, and Pippin with their jaws dropped at the situation.

"Uh, um." I said looking at them, and then at Legolas, who chuckled at them.

"So I guess I was right after all!" Said Caden, coming out from behind a tree.

I sighed, knowing I'd never hear the end of it.

Everyone there started to make noise, and startle the others.

"What's going on?" Asked Kalley, then she saw Legolas, and I at the stub of a tree, close together, she smiled at that, "Ooh now I get it!"

I rolled my eyes at her, and laughed, when everybody woke up, it broke the tension. I smiled at Legolas, and he smiled at me, could this get any better?

Aragorn whispered something to Kalley, and she smiled at us, "Maybe we'll just leave you two alone for a while." She told us grinning from ear to ear. Aragorn picked Kalley up, and she squealed, looks like they need some time alone too.

This was probably the best night of my life, Legolas and I talked for hours on end, he didn't need sleep, but I did so eventually I started to yawn.

"You are tired, you need sleep." He said, we stood up, and he took my hand, leading me towards my bed.

"Goodnight, _meleth nin._" He said bringing the last part down to a whisper so I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked, I knew he told me goodnight, but he said something else too.

"Just goodnight." He said, blushing, because he knew that I had heard him.

"Goodnight, Legolas." I said the words barely rolling off my tongue, until I fell into a deep sleep.

My dreams were filled with bits, and pieces of the things that Galadriel showed me in her mirror, and Legolas. Some of the dreams were good, but some were terrible.

I woke up startled, someone had tapped me on the shoulder.

"Grace, Grace, it's time to wake up." Said the familiar voice of, Legolas, and I opened my eyes smiling.

"Good morning." I half yawned, stretching my arms out.

"We are departing today, and we need to get ready." He said with a slight frown, I was disappointed too, Lorien was amazing, but we had to get on with the quest.

I shuffled out of bed, and got things ready to leave. Legolas was standing nearby, and held my hand all the way to where Celeborn, and Galadriel were.

**Boromir POV**

My dreams had been plagued with more than just regular nightmares, they almost seemed like visions of the future. I had woken up early, because I did not want anymore rest tonight. Aragorn noticed that I was a little shaken, and walked over towards me.

"What is the matter, Boromir?" He asked me.

"The Lady told me of things that would happen to me if-" I was cutoff by Lady Brittney, she looked so beautiful, I was staring, and Aragorn got me out of my trance.

"Boromir." He said I was startled.

"Oh yes, she told me that I needed to protect the 'one whom I love', or it would be the death of me." I told him.

"Is Lady Brittney, who you love?" Asked Aragorn, I was alarmed about how bold he was being, but deep down I knew that I loved Brittney, and she was the 'one whom I loved'.

"Yes, yes she is, and I have realized that I will protect her with my life, as well as Frodo's, on this quest as long as I shall live." I admitted to him, smiling.

Aragorn grinned, "Then go to her, and tell her how you feel, protect her." He told me looking over at Brittney.

A wide smile appeared on my face, and I walked over to Brittney.

"Boromir!" She exclaimed, "Would you mind helping me with these-" She was cutoff by something that felt so good to me, a kiss.

Brittney dropped her weapons that she was holding, and closed her eyes, her hair fell, and dangled to the ground. I held the kiss for a while, and then broke away from it.

"Brittney." I said hesitantly.

"Yes?" She asked, with her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I love you." I told her, her face turned pink, and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said, and then she leaned in for another kiss, and I returned it in a flash.

If she ever were to perish, I would die with her.

**Aragorn POV**

I saw Brittney, and Boromir's "kiss", and walked over to sit down, and think about many things. I knew that I loved Arwen, but I had feelings for Kalley as well. I sighed, love can be very complicated sometimes. Then there was a voice inside my head that started to speak.

_"You know who you love."_ It said, _"You have known ever since you laid eyes on her."_

_"Who?"_ I asked.

_"It is Lady Kalley, and you know it, you have to admit it, you have had feelings for her ever since you "healed" her hand." _The voice said.

The voice was right, things between Arwen, and I were not going so good. We had gotten into a fight before I left, and I had stormed out of the room, before the Council, and did not speak to her until we departed. I remember the fight like it was yesterday.

_"It is your destiny!" _She had told me, _"You must live as the King of Gondor!"_

_"I will make my choices another time, Arwen."_ I had told her, a little angry at the fact that she wanted to make my decisions.

_"What are you going to do, wait until your people are starving, and are desperate for help, what then?" _She asked me in an angry tone.

_"You cannot make my choices, they are mine to make, and I will choose when the time is right." _I said.

_"We are supposed to make choices together, and work things out." _She coaxed me. I had stepped away, and had stormed off to think, leaving her behind with the question, _"Are we a couple?"._

I knew at that moment, that she was not right for me, and I knew who was. It was Kalley.

**Okay, lots of gushy love in this chapter, tell me if you like the change of POV's, or if you don't. Remember to vote on my poll to see if Boromir will live, right now it looks like he is going to live! Onto reviews! allonsylotr, Thanks for the review, and i'm glad that you like it! Lauren, They will not go back to their world if they live a long happy life with the Fellowship on Middle Earth, but if they die pretty young, or during the war of the Ring, they will go back to Earth, thanks again for the review! TheUniverseistheLimit, Thanks for the review, and yeah I feel bad for Grace too, but she seems okay in this chapter ;) and it looks like Boromir will live. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Superman!

**Okay guys, here comes the end of the first movie, this chapter is probably the longest one I have written so far. I hope you like this, so without further ado Chapter 12 in "So What Happened?" Enjoy, and please review!**

**Chapter 12: Superman!**

As Legolas and I walked hand in hand all the way to where Celeborn, and Galadriel were, we both walked slowly, not wanting to leave the paradise that was Lorien. I shuffled my feet, almost tripping on a branch, _"Why do we have to leave?" "It's so pretty here!" _the voices in my head said.

"I wish that we didn't have to leave, it's so nice here!" I exclaimed to Legolas.

"Yes, I do agree, I would love to spend more time here, but we have to move on with the quest." He said sadly.

"Yeah." I said, as I sighed a heavy sigh.

We walked along the rocks, and came to the place where the Fellowship were to meet.

**Aragorn POV**

"Lady Kalley!" I exclaimed, as I walked over to meet up with her.

"Would you like to walk with me?" she asked me, my answer was "yes", but I had to tell her something first.

"Of course, but I need to speak with you, about something important." I told her pulling her off to the side.

"Okay, but we have to meet up with the rest of the Fellowship soon." She said, I quickly discarded that comment.

"Kalley, I have to admit to you, I have feelings towards you, and I think well, I'm not very good at describing feelings, but I-" I was cutoff.

"Just be quiet, and kiss me, I know what you mean, you love me, and I love you too!" She said as she pulled me in for a fiery passionate kiss, I returned it with as much emotion as she put in.

The kiss lasted for about two minutes, and I enjoyed every minute of it, when she broke the kiss, I looked into her eyes.

"I think you know how to describe feeling way better than I do." I said, laughing, and pulling her in once again for another kiss.

"We have to go meet up with the rest of the Fellowship, they will be wondering where we are." She told me in between breaking the kiss.

I quickly sat up, and reached for her hand, and put my other arm around her as we walked over towards the rest of our companions.

**Grace POV**

The whole Fellowship met up with us, and I could tell something was up with Kalley, and Aragorn. He had his arm around her, and was holding her hand, I guessed that he had told her about the way that he felt, and probably kissed her. I smiled, and looked up at Legolas, who was also staring at his overjoyed friend, then Legolas put his arm around me. It seemed that everyone was happy, even Frodo, and Wynter were holding hands.

"Ok, did I miss some dating service thing, you all are obviously acting lovey-dovey today!" Zoe said confused.

Galadriel, and Celeborn began to speak, and give us gifts. When it came my turn to receive a gift she spoke to me in my mind.

"Grace, your gift will come later in life, I cannot tell you what it is, but I can show you." She said in my mind, and then she showed me a vision.

In the vision I saw myself, and Legolas holding hands, and kissing. I looked at myself everything was the same, except for a couple of things, my ears were pointed, and my skin glowed. Then I saw that I had a child, and she had blonde hair, like Legolas, but she had my bright pink lips, and she had both of our bright blue eyes. When the vision ended, I smiled, I was so happy. I would get to spend eternity with Legolas! The moment ended with Celeborn giving us our cloaks.

"Never before have we clothed strangers in the garb of our people, may these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said, while some of his elven servants were pinning the cloaks together with the special leaves. While he was pinning the other cloaks, Zoe was running around screaming "SUPERMAN!" while letting her cloak fly in the wind.

As we loaded up on the boats I saw Pippin about to eat a whole loaf of lembas.

"Pippin stop!" I said, "Ask Legolas how much you should eat first!"

"Okay." He said hesitantly, "Legolas, how much of this are we supposed to eat?"

"A small bite is enough to fill a grown man's stomach, how much do you think hobbits need?" He said, Pippin looked down at the wafer, and took a tiny bite, and looked satisfied for once.

I laughed, I remembered in the extended edition of LOTR when Pippin said he at four lembas wafers.

As we got onto the boats, Legolas Gimli, Sam, and I rode in the same boat, Frodo, Wynter, Aragorn, and Kalley in another, and then Boromir, Brittney, Merry, Caden, Pippin, and Zoe in the last. We paddled downstream for a while, and looked upon some really cool statues. At one point Caden pushed Zoe in the water, and we had to wait for her to get back in the boat, she was really mad, but not as mad as usual. Legolas looked like he was worried, and concerned about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can hear the orcs, they are near, wait, they are not orcs, they are Uruk Hai!" He said as he realized what kind of danger we were in.

Fear clouded his eyes as we paddled downstream a little more, until we found a place near the edge of a waterfall, and stopped. Boromir helped Brittney get off the boat, and we all set up the camp for the night. As I set up my sleeping bag, Legolas walked over to me.

"Do you mind if I lay here with you, I want you to be safe." He asked, of course I would say yes!

"Of course!" I said, and he started to set up his stuff next to me, I smiled, and he walked over towards Aragorn.

**Boromir POV**

I had always wanted the Ring, but the wish to take it grew in my mind. I was staring at Frodo, and he glanced at me ever so often.

"Boromir!" Brittney said, as she swung around me, and sat down in my lap.

I was distracted by her for a minute, and smiled.

"Why are you so beautiful?" I asked he, moving a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Why are you so manly?" She asked, and I pulled her into another romantic kiss.

When she pulled away from it, she smiled at me. Her smile was worth more to me than gold. Gold, one of the most precious things in Middle Earth, then I remembered my desire for the Ring. When I looked up, I realized that Frodo was not there.

"Frodo!" I exclaimed.

We walked over to Aragorn, and told him about Frodo's disappearance. One question lingered in my mind, why did Frodo leave?

**Frodo POV**

I needed to leave, the quest was my task, and I could already tell that the Ring had taken Boromir. If he got the slightest close to it, he would try, and take it. I was supposed to leave even Lady Galadriel told me that the Fellowship was breaking. As I walked in the woods I thought about Sam, and how he would take it, as well the rest of the Fellowship. Then I thought of Wynter, she was so kind, and I liked her, I think I might have even loved her, but there is no need for that kind of thinking, I have to leave. I walked around in the woods, and felt that someone was watching me, and the urge to put the Ring on became unbearable, so I did. The person came out of the clearing, and it was Wynter, she could not know that I was here.

"Frodo?" She called, "Frodo!"

No matter how bad I wanted to answer, I could not. She needed to stay with the rest of the Fellowship. The next thing I knew I had taken the Ring off, and was calling for Wynter, and found her.

"Frodo, Aragorn, and the rest of the Fellowship have been worried sick about you!" She told me,"Come on they are probably worried about me now!"

"Wynter, the task is mine, I will go alone, I do not ask that you go with me, but it would be nice to have company." I said putting emphasis on the last part, as I looked into Wynter's eyes, she looked torn.

"I will go with you, I do not want you to be alone!" She said as she hugged me pulling me tightly.

I walked with Wynter, around, until we saw the orcs.

"Wynter hide!" I said to her, and we hid behind a tree.

**Aragorn POV**

Why did Frodo have to leave? I knew that the task was his, I should have seen this coming. I looked over at Lady Kalley, and I knew that she had heard the orcs too.

"Aragorn, if I don't make it out, I want to tell you that I love you!" Kalley said, as she gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you too." I told her as we broke the kiss.

The orcs were drawing near, then out of the blue I saw Frodo , and Wynter coming out from behind a tree.

"Frodo!" I said, as he came close.

"Aragorn the task is mine, I have to go, and Wynter is going with me." He told me, tears welled up in my eyes, I had gotten to know this hobbit for a while, and I was fond of him.

"I would have gone with you to the end." I told him, and hugged him.

Kalley, and Wynter both hugged, and said their goodbyes, and Frodo went to the shore to get a boat ready.

"Tell Zoe to not get too crazy, while I'm gone." Wynter told Kalley, she had tears in her eyes as she said goodbye.

Then he was gone, the Ring-bearer was now out of my hands.

**Grace POV**

"Legolas!" I screamed as we were battling the Uruk Hai valiantly, "Look out!"

He dodged to spear thrown at him with ease, we went on fighting together. The metal was loud in my ears, and I would probably have that sound in my ears forever. Legolas, and Gimli were counting, so I decided to have my fun, I counted for me. I was at forty-seven, and I heard Legolas shout "Twenty-Eight!" I laughed.

There were so many orcs to be killed, how would just the three of us kill all of these orcs? Then Aragorn showed up, and schooled them all, but where was Wynter, and Kalley? Did Wynter go with Frodo? I wondered, and probably thought about this too much, because just then an orc got really close to me, but Legolas shot him.

"Aragorn!" I screamed in between, fighting orcs, "Where's Wynter, and Kalley?"

"Wynter, went with Frodo, and Kalley is battling some orcs down hill." He said looking down, while killing an orc, by slicing its arm off.

I only hoped the best for Wynter, Frodo, and soon to be Sam.

**Kalley POV **

As I battled the orcs near me they lead me deep into the forest, and I didn't know where I was. I thought all the orcs in my area were killed, but then one came right at me, and dragged me even deeper into the forest. I used my weapon to kill it with ease, but where was I?

"Aragorn?" I yelled, "Grace?"

"Anyone?"I screamed, but just then someone grabbed me from behind.

**Boromir POV**

The little ones, I think it was Merry, and Pippin, also Zoe, and Caden were standing there, they were drawing attention towards themselves, but why? They were surely going to die, so I went into the battle to help them. I was fighting, and they stood there afraid, too frightened to go into war. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the leader of the Uruk Hai drawing his bow, and aiming at me. He shot, but missed by a hair, I still went on fighting hoping that he would miss again, I needed backup, so I blew my horn. I fought all the orcs, but one of them sliced my leg, it was not a deep cut, but it was enough to put me on my knees, and the leader stood before me with a grin on his face, drawing his bow he aimed for me. I saw a flood of orcs, and then they took Zoe, Caden, Merry, and Pippin. I had failed them, but most of all I had failed Lady Brittney.

"Go on, shoot me you filth!" I taunted the wretched Uruk Hai leader.

He was about to shoot his arrow when, a dagger went through his chest, and stabbed his heart.

"Brittney!" I said, and went over to kiss her for a brief second, before we had to get ready, and fight the rest of the Uruk Hai.

"Where is Merry, Pippin, Zoe, and Caden?" She asked me, I looked at her, and told her that they were taken but the orcs.

She ran out to meet the rest of them with her dagger in hand, ready to kill the ones who had deprived her of her friends.

I smiled at her, _"That's my girl!" _I thought.

**Legolas POV**

"The horn of Gondor!" I said, as we ran to meet Boromir, "Grace, come on!"

As we ran to meet him, I thought of how distraught the Company would be if Boromir died, especially Lady Brittney. I looked over at Grace, "We need to hurry." I said.

When we arrived where Boromir was, he told us that the orcs had taken Merry, Pippin, Zoe, and Caden. I looked over at Aragorn, he looked sad for them, but I knew that we were going to find them.

"What about Frodo?" Boromir asked Aragorn.

"I let him go, Wynter is now with him, and I think Sam has gone too." Aragorn told Boromir.

I only hoped the best for all of them, I looked over at Grace, who was crying.

"Do not cry _meleth nin_, we will be alright." I told her, and she looked up at me, and embraced me.

**Frodo POV**

I stood at the bank of the river carrying the Ring in my hand, with Wynter beside me, thinking of Gandalf, and what he had told me about in the mines. I really wished that I had never had the Ring, why was I so special I am just a hobbit. I sighed, and got the boat ready.

"Are you ready?" I asked Wynter.

"Whenever you are." She answered, placing her hand on top of mine, smiling.

We paddled out a bit, and then we saw Sam.

"Frodo, no!" Sam yelled, "Frodo, Mr. Frodo, no!"

"Go back Sam!" I told him as Wynter, and I paddled a little further out, "I'm going to Mordor with Wynter."

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Sam said, as he started to swim out into the river.

"You can't swim!" I screamed, "Sam!"

He started to drown, and we paddled back to him. I reached into the water, and grasped his hand, and pulled him up.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo, a promise, "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." He said, as he cried, "And I don't mean to, I don't mean to."

I smiled, and pulled Sam into a hug. Sam would add to the comfort on this trip, he was probably my best friend.

**Grace POV**

"Where's Kalley?" I asked breaking the long silence.

Aragorn began screaming her name, and looking around for her. He looked, and looked, and looked everywhere. When he had given up he collapsed to the ground on his knees, crying. I was doing the same thing as him, but I knew that she was either dead, or taken by the orcs.

"Aragorn, the quest is not finished with yet, we can search for our friends, and we will find them." Legolas said bravely, "I promise."

Aragorn looked up at him, and smiled, "Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light, let's go hunt some orc!" Aragorn said, and we all smiled, running up the hill.

The Fellowship had not began to give up, not while there was still strength left.

**Okay, phew LONG chapter! I hope you guys liked it, I have another tennis tournament this weekend so don't expect lots of updates. I wanted to give you guys this, because I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows, thank you! Onto reviews! GoldenStarlight, Thank you, and I love writing about romance, if you liked that chapter, go check out my new story "Holding a Heart" it will have lots of romance in it. DiamondIce Thanks for the review, and I absolutely love writing this story! PrincessAnnastacia, I am sad about them too, I love Aragorn, and Arwen, thanks for the review! Lauren, Yay! I really love all of your reviews! They make me so happy when I read them! And I know Boromir, and Brittney are the BOMB! Haha, thanks! allonslotr, thanks for the review you're so sweet! I also do like writing in different POV's, I hope it wasn't too confusing in this chapter! Manwathiel-Nanethiel, Thanks for the review! I do like writing romance a lot! It is like a passion! Thanks for everything guys, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: When I'm on the Road

**Okay guys, we FINALLY got to the Two Towers! *does happy dance* The reason I'm so happy about this is because this is my favorite movie out of the awesome amazing trilogy! There will be a LOT more drama, and humor, as we progress into the story some more. As always thank you guys so much for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows, I couldn't have done this story without you guys! So here is a hug from your favorite LOTR character if you reviewed! Thanks again guys, and here's Chapter 13 in 'So What Happened?" Enjoy, and do NOT forget to REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13: When I'm on the Road**

**Wynter POV**

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed, as he startled awake.

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes widened.

" Nothing, just a dream." He sighed, as he lied back down.

I frowned, Frodo had been so distraught about Gandalf that he was now having dreams about him. The poor hobbit, I felt so bad for him, I mean he had _volunteered _to take the Ring to Mordor! That was huge, and especially coming from someone so small. I sighed, and looked at him again, he looked wearied by all that had happened, and sad because of Gandalf. Then I went back to sleep.

The next day we had traveled around the stones, and rocks for hours, then we saw it. Mordor, I frowned once again, of course we had to the mountain of fire! Why couldn't it be a mountain of ice? At least we would have water.

"Mordor, the one place in Middle Earth we don't want to see any closer, is the one place we're trying to get to,and just where we can't get to." Sam said with a heavy sigh, looking back over at Frodo, " Let's face it Mr. Frodo, we're lost, I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

Frodo looked over at Sam with sadness in his eyes, "He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Sam, but they did." Frodo said, then he looked terrified, as if he had just had the worst nightmare of his life.

"Frodo!" I exclaimed, with a worried expression.

"It's the Ring, isn't it." Sam chimed in.

"It's getting heavy." Frodo said, clutching the Ring to his chest, and taking a swig of water, "What food have we got left?"

"Oh, lovely, Lembas bread, and look there, more Lembas bread." Sam said, smiling, and tossing a loaf to Frodo, and me.

I only took a small bite, and I was full.

"What will make you sad Sam?" I asked jokingly, he thought for a moment, and didn't answer.

I guessed that Sam could never get sad..

That night, as we were sleeping, something woke me up.

"Their thieves, they stole it from us." The voice said, it was vaguely familiar to the voice I heard on T.V one time... It was Gollum!

I whispered into Frodo's ear, waking him up.

"Frodo, Frodo!" I whispered, "Someone's here, sorry I woke you, just be ready."

Sam perked up too, and listened to me.

As the gangly creäture crept up on us, we all got our weapons ready, and battled Gollum, he got on top of Frodo, and almost had him in a headlock, trying to grab the Ring. Then Sam peeled him away from his master, and Gollum bit his neck. Sam fell to his knees, and Gollum tried to choke him, luckily Frodo drew sting at the right time.

"This is Sting, you have seen it before, haven't you, Gollum." Frodo said, and looked straight into Gollum's eyes, "Release him, or I'll cut your throat."

Gollum reluctantly let go of Sam, and surrendered.

I stared at him, I knew that he was evil, but something happened in the end of the movie, what was it? I had never watched the movies, only seen glimpses, like Gollum, and Frodo, they were the only characters I knew.

The next morning we had tied Gollum up with the elvish rope that Galadriel had given Sam. Gollum was probably the worst complainer, worse than my sister!

"Please shut up!" I exclaimed to Gollum, "My ears are BLEEDING!"

That comment only made it worse.

"Let's just tie him up, and leave him!" Sam said looking at Frodo.

"No that would kill us, kill us!" Gollum whined.

"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam retorted.

Then Gollum rolled around on the ground like a dog.

"Maybe he does deserve to die, but now that I see him, I do pity him." Frodo said, looking at Gollum.

Frodo continued to make a deal with Gollum, that he would lead us to the Black Gate, Sam, and I were very reluctant on the offer.

"No don't do it Frodo!" I said looking into his wearied eyes, "Please."

"He is the only one who knows the way, Wynter." He said, with a new kind of power in his voice.

I looked back up at him, and went over towards Sam.

"Come Hobbitses, and girl." Gollum said, and he lead the way.

**Pippin PO****V**

We had been on the orc's backs forever, and Merry had a gash on his head that was really gross. Zoe had annoyed the Uruks to an extreme, and Caden was sleeping. How could they be sleeping, when we were being take by ORCS?! This was outrageous! I looked over at Merry, and he was still sleeping. We had been on their backs for about three days, and it was tiring, and I was starving. Zoe had told the orcs that she was hungry many times, and they had given her this weird drink.

"Merry, Merry!" I whispered to him, he was unresponsive.

"MERRY PIPPIN IS TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs, she gave me the thumbs up sign, and I just stared at her.

Even though she had made a lot of noise Merry woke up.

Then the orcs stopped, and I heard the leader.

"What is it what do you smell?" The leader asked.

"Manflesh!" The other one said.

"They've picked up our trail!" The leader said.

"Aragorn!" I muttered.

Quickly thinking of the others trying to find us, I found my brooch, and spit it out n the ground, hopefully Aragorn would find that.

**Grace POV**

Aragorn lay on a rock with his ear pressed up against it. We had run for a LONG time, and it was tiring! Boromir, and Brittney usually spent lots of time together, and walked together. I was still pretty sad about the rest of the group though, especially Kalley, as I said she was my best friend, and I needed her. I frowned, and looked up at Legolas, he knew that I had been depressed, and sad about Kalley.

"It will be alright, Grace, we will find her, and the others." He told me reaching for my hand.

Aragorn had told us that we were only a day behind the Uruk Hai, and that we needed to hurry. Gimli by far was the slowest member of the group, so Legolas gave him some words of encouragement.

"Come Gimli, we're gaining on them!" He said, and we saw Gimli rolling off of a hill, and mutter something about dwarves being dangerous over short distances.

Aragorn had found a brooch, and it looked like the one we all had.

Then we found ourselves on a boulder covered area overlooking Rohan.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn said, as he looked off in the distance.

Then Legolas went forward to look some more.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked.

I literally started to die of laughter inside.

"The Uruks turn northeast!" He said, then his famous line that would go down in history forever in my mind, "They're taking the Hobbits to Isenguard!"

"Saruman." Aragorn said gravely.

**Kalley POV**

I screamed, and struggled to get out of the person's grip.

"Shh, it will be alright!" The person said, and he gradually let go of me.

I instantly got out of his grip, and drew my sword.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked, with my sword in front of me.

The person removed their cloak, and I realized that it was Haldir.

"Haldir?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

**Okay guys, I hope that you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think! As I said I love writing about the Two Towers so MUCH! Onto reviews! Manwathiel-Nanethiel, thanks for the review, and I think your story is awesome! Sorry about the lack of romance in this chapter too. GoldenStarlight, thanks for checking out my other story, I really appreciate it! And I hope that you liked this chapter! Lauren, I was so happy that people voted for him to live! YEAH BUDDY! Haha! I hope that you liked this chapter too! hiddendreamer67, thanks for the review, and yeah, I have had WAY too much time on my hands, so I use it to write! YAY! Okay thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: What the Haldir?

**Okay guys, so I decided instead of going in little sections of POV's, I'm going to do one chapter of each character's mission. (Example: Just one chapter containing what Kalley, and Haldir are doing.) I hope this makes sense. Also I would like to announce that this story has gotten over 1,500 views! Thanks guys! And also a big thanks to all of my reviewers! I hope you guys like this chapter, so here's Chapter 14 in "So What Happened?" Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 14: What the Haldir?**

**Kalley POV**

"Haldir?" I questioned, "What are you doing here?"

I was stunned, why would he be here? He didn't really even want us in Lorien, so why would he be here?

"You left your necklace." He told me, smiling, and placing it in my hand.

I looked up at him surprised, thanking him a million times. This had been my mother's necklace, and she had given it to me for my birthday.

"Thank you, Haldir, you don't know how special this necklace is to me." I said, in gratitude of his service.

I tried to put the necklace on, but I couldn't get the chain secured in the back, Haldir saw that I was struggling.

"Here, let me assist you with that." He said, coming up behind me.

I pulled my hair over to one shoulder, and Haldir put the chain in the right position. I put my hair back into its regular place, and smiled at Haldir.

"Thank you, again." I told him.

"You are very welcome." He said, looking up at me, "Where is the rest of the Fellowship?"

I frowned, looking at the dirt on the floor, "I don't know, we were attacked by Uruk Hai, and they drew me deep into the forest." I said looking back at the place where I last saw my friends, "Then I called out for them, but they were gone."

"That is ill-fated indeed." He said, "Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

"No, I don't, they talked about going into some marshes, but Frodo left on his own with Wynter." I said, remembering my last moments with them.

"Oh, well you need to come back to Lorien with me." He said, I looked at him with confusion swept across my face.

"Why, I can go find my friends, they will be worried sick about me!" I exclaimed, I barely knew Haldir, and he was already making decisions for me? _  
_

"No we cannot risk that, there still could be orcs roaming near, we better leave now while we have the chance." He said, looking around the forest to check for orcs, "Yes we should go now."

He started to walk away, and then he realized that I wasn't following.

"Milady Kalley, please hurry, we cannot become ambushed by orcs, we will be outnumbered!" He declared, looking at me in disbelief.

"_You_ better hurry, because _you _could be ambushed by orcs, _you _will be outnumbered." I said justly, "I am not going with you."

Haldir looked at me, and then picked me up. I thrashed, and kicked in his arms, swaying, and almost falling.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, panting, and breathing hard.

"Only if you decide to come to Lorien, and _not _run away." He said, struggling to get me under control.

"Fine!" I reluctantly answered, I glared at Haldir, and he just chuckled, "What's so funny?"

He just smiled, and we continued walking. I was wondering about my friends, how were they? Then it hit me, what about my family? I started to think of mt mom, and looked at my necklace, then my dad. He was probably so sad, his little girl was gone. A single tear rolled on my cheek, and wiped it off, and sniffed.

"What is the matter, Lady Kalley?" Haldir asked, noticing that had shed some tears.

"I miss my family, and my friends." I said thinking of them, and recalling the good times that we had together.

Haldir looked at me, and put his arm around me, "I miss my family too, but sometimes, everyone has to give up something to make their lives better, you know, to have a "happy ending"." He said, I pondered on that statement for a while.

"I never thought of it that way!" I beamed at Haldir, "Thanks." I said looking at him once again.

"So what is your family like?" He asked me, this was going to be a long answer, but I gave him the prize of a short summary.

'Well I have a twin brother, Kaden, and then a younger brother Kolten, and they can get pretty crazy sometimes, and my parents, well, I don't know how to describe them, but they're great." I admitted, smiling, and chuckling.

"Two brothers, I know what you mean my brothers do not get any better either, Rúmil, and Orophin are their names." He said, grinning, "You will know who they are when you meet them."

I laughed, I had a good idea of how they would be, probably like my brothers, maybe. My mind wandered off for a bit, and then it came to a tricky question, so I asked Haldir.

"Hey, Haldir, why did you come all this way to give me my necklace back anyway?" I asked, being a little hesitant.

"Well, I had a feeling that it was of great value to you." He said, we stopped, and he looked right at me, "And, I felt like you needed it."

I looked back at him, with a happy expression, "And you were correct, if I didn't find this, I would probably be really sad, because its all I have left of home." I said, thinking about home.

It was starting to get dark, as we approached Lorien. I saw the bright blue lights in the distance, and saw Haldir smile.

"Lorien." He said, "We are here." He said, looking at me.

We ran the distance to Lorien, and met two male elves, they seemed mischievous, so I guessed they were Haldir's brothers.

"Haldir?" One of them asked, "Where have you been?"

"Remember the necklace that I had found, well, I belonged to one of the Fellowship, and here she is." He said introducing me to the elves, "Kalley, meet Rúmil, and Orophin, my brothers."

"It's nice to meet you." I said shaking hands with each of them.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Lady Kalley." Orophin said.

"Just call me Kalley." I said smiling.

"Well I assume that it has been a log day of walking for you two, so you should be getting to bed!" Rúmil said.

I totally agreed with him, I felt as if I walked another step that my feet would fall off! I wearily agreed, and followed Haldir to my sleeping quarters.

"Here is where you will sleep while you are here." Haldir said, "_Quel, kaima."_

"What?" I asked, he had spoken in his different language.

"Sleep well." He laughed.

"Okay you too, Haldir." I said smiling.

**Okay so you guys FINALLY found out what Haldir as doing. So did you like this format instead of the bunch of POV's? Tell me what you think. Onto reviews! GoldenStarlight, Thanks for the review! I hope that you liked this chapter too! Lauren, Haha, no he didn't come for Zoe, but that would be cool. Also I checked out your story, and it's AWESOME! I love it! And I love the name Lauren too! Dancing-Chesnut, First off, thanks for the review! I will try to make sure that Grace isn't a Mary-Sue in the next chapter, and I will make Zoe do a little less screaming (probably a LOT less) I will try to make my characters more realistic too, and fix my comma problem. I'm glad that you liked the cliffhanger in the last chapter, and I'm glad you like this story! Manwathiel-Nanethiel, I'm glad you like that Kalley is with Haldir, and I will probably try to do some of Zoe annoying an Uruk Hai. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bad Romance

**Okay guys, I'm sorry this took a little longer than usual, I have been really busy lately, with training for a futures tennis tournament. It's this weekend so... I'm pretty stressed out! Okay enough with my babbling, here's Chapter 15 in "So What Happened?" Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Also we're nearing 2,000 reviews! Thank you so much guys!**

**Chapter 15: Bad Romance**

**Caden POV**

As we rode on the orcs, I was closing my eyes, hoping that all of this would turn out to be a dream. I was terrified by the orcs! They could literally kill me! I also missed home, my family, friends, and especially my drum set. Drumming had been my life, and not to be cocky, but I was a pro. I smiled to myself thinking of home. Then I looked over at Zoe, and quickly turned away before she saw me. Zoe, and I had practically been enemies from the start, but the only reason I was rude to her, was because really I had feelings for her, and I didn't want them to show. Being here with my friends was comforting, but when everyone split up, I only hoped that Zoe, and I be paired together, and we were thankfully.

When we stopped, and took a break from running, the orcs were tired, and hungry. I was thankful for that, I was starving! They plopped us down on the ground, and literally threw Zoe down, and stepped all over her. I stared in anger at the orcs, they had almost killed us, and were probably going to anyway, and then they hurt my friend! This was outrageous!

"Hey, don't treat her like that!" I said, being hesitant, everyone looked at me in disbelief, even my friends.

"Better keep your mouth shut, boy, if you know what's good for you." And orc spat.

I glared at him, then another orc started to talk.

"I'm starving, we ain't had nothing, but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" The orc exclaimed, while throwing a piece of bread on the wet ground.

"Yeah, how bout we have some meats?" Another orc said, spitting everywhere, then he looked at us,"What about them, they look fresh."

I was mortified, they were going to eat us?! I really didn't want to die like this! Luckily the leader spoke up.

"They are not for eating!" He growled.

"What about their legs, they don't need those." Another one said, I looked dow, yes I definitely needed my legs, "Oh boy they look tasty!"

I backed away, and saw that the orc had been stabbed in the stomach, and the other one had its' head cut off.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!" The leader said, and all the orcs yelled with pleasure, and dove in, to get some food.

Merry pointed for me to get down, and I did, so did Zoe.

"Okay, come on, we can maybe get away while their distracted!" Merry whispered enthusiastically.

We started to crawl on the dry grass, and the thick bonds on our hands. I looked over at Zoe, to make sure she was safe, then there was a noise, more like a horn. Was it more orcs, or could it be the rest of the Fellowship? My question was quickly answered by these anonymous horsemen killing orc after orc, with spears, swords, and bows. Then I heard Pippin scream, I quickly looked over, he was about to get stamped by a horse! Luckily, he slid out-of-the-way, just in time. I was relieved, next I saw them cutting their bonds, so I crawled over, and did the same. We dodged horses, orcs, and some of the riders. The orc that had been stabbed in the stomach had grabbed onto Pippin's belt.

"The belt!" Merry screamed, and Pippin released it from himself, the orc stood there with anger on his face, and I stared at him.

"Caden come on!" Zoe called, I turned around, and ran all the way into the forest, then collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

I noticed the trees were closer together in this forest, and the moss clung to the trees, and bushes. The air was close though, and it seemed as something besides us was here.

"Did we lose em'? Pippin asked out of breath, that was quickly answered by seeing the orc that had wanted to eat our legs, luckily he didn't see us yet.

"The tree!" Merry called to all of us in a loud whisper.

We climbed a tall tree, that had moss hanging in the middle, almost like a beard. Pippin was the first to climb, then me, Merry, and Zoe, but something had caught her leg, it was the orc!

"Zoe!" We all screamed, then we noticed that the tree had eyes, Pippin let go, and we all started to fall, but somehow the tree caught us.

I looked down at Zoe, she had a knife held to her stomach, my eyes widened, then closed, being ready for what was going to happen next, but it didn't the tree stepped on the orc.

"Run Zoe!" We screeched, but the tree grasped her in his hand, along with Merry.

"What the slash-fic are you, are you a tree?" Zoe asked, looking at the thing up and down.

"Little orcs, booraum!" He gurgled,"Tree I am no tree I am an Ent!"

"A treeherder, a sheperder of the forest!" Merry exclaimed.

"Don't talk to it Merry, don't encourage it!" Pippin said, frightened.

"Treebeard some call me." The "Ent" said.

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked, being hesitant, I only hoped that he was on our side.

"Side?" He questioned, "I am on nobody's side, because nobody's on my side, little orcs." He said, I sighed, at least he wasn't on Sauron's side.

"Nobody seems to care for the trees anymore!" Treebeard strained.

"Yeah, even the "Up with Tree's" sign is made out of wood." Zoe said, nodding her head in shame.

"Hey we're not orcs, we're humans, and hobbits!" I said, I think I would know if I was an orc I mean those things are disgusting!

"I've heard of humans, but never a hobbit before, sounds like orc mischief to me, they come with fire, they come with axes, gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning!" He yelled, "Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!"

"No you don't understand, their harmless!" I proclaimed.

"Maybe you are, but maybe you aren't." Treebeard said, "The White Wizard will know."

"The White Wizard?" I said, confusion ran across my face.

"Saruman." Merry said gravely.

O shoot, not that guy! He was pretty much the whole reason we were in this situation. Treebeard let us down on the ground, and I saw someone, who I'd never though that I would have seen again.

Gandalf.

**Okay once again, I am so sorry for the LATE update, and the short chapter! I will try to update faster this week. Okay onto reviews! BrownEyedGirl87, I am so happy that you liked that chapter, I really had fun writing it! And for your story, it's awesome, and I absolutely love it! Dancing-Chesnut, Thanks again for suggesting the format, it makes writing the story so much easier :). I'm so happy that you liked the chapter, and I hope that you liked this one as well! GoldenStarlight, I'm glad you like the format, and Kalley! I hope that you liked this chapter too! PrincessAnnastacia, Thanks for the review, and I'm happy that you like the Kalley-Haldir thing. Manwathiel-Nanethiel, I like writing the 1 POV too! Also I think Haldir might like her a little ;). Sorry about the Zoe stuff though. I didn't know how that would fit in, and you're welcome on the story thing too, it's awesome! hiddendreamer67, Thanks for the reviews I love reading them! I love the format too, and thanks for the compliment on splitting up the Fellowship! Thanks for everything guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16: We're off to see the Wizard

**Okay, first of all, I am SO sorry for the really long wait for this chapter. The reasons why I couldn't update much this month is because I was at church camp, and I was training for tennis tournaments. I will try my best to update as much as I can :). Also I am SO happy about all of these reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks again, and here's chapter 16 in "So What Happened?" Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 16: We're off to see the Wizard!**

**Grace POV**

We had traveled on the road all night, and I saw the sun rise. I was really tired, I had never ran this much ever. I looked off into the distance, and saw the bright mix of red, orange, and burnt yellow, that was the sun. I was running alongside Legolas, I was still ecstatic that we were, well, when I was talking to Aragorn one night, he called it 'courting', so I guess we are courting. That conversation was VERY awkward, but I got over it, and I laugh whenever I think about it. Legolas, and stopped running all of a sudden, his eyes drifted to the sunrise.

"The red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night." He said, quickly running again.

I followed in his footsteps, and caught up with Brittney. We had become closer friends, since we were the only girls there.

"Hey!" I said, as I ran up to her.

"Hey, this is more running than I ever did in track!" She told me, Brittney was a long distance runner, so I thought this would be easier for her, but it wasn't.

"Wow, so how are things, with him?" I asked, looking over towards Boromir, Brittney rolled her eyes.

"Fine, everything has been great ever since he told me that he loved me, but he is REALLY protective!" She said putting emphasis on the last part, "What about Legolas?"

I blushed, and brought my voice down to a whisper, because of his elf hearing skills, "Great, he's really an awesome guy, I mean, elf." I told her correcting myself.

I smiled at her, and we continued to run, picking up speed, as we got closer to finding Merry, and Pippin. Legolas caught up with me, shortly after Brittney left to be with Boromir.

"What were you speaking about with Lady Brittney?" He asked, my cheeks flushed, I decided to tell him about it.

"Well, um, I was just telling her how awesome you are, and how I really like you." I said, I could feel my face turning the shade of scarlet.

He smiled, "Well I feel the same way about you, _meleth_." He told me.

At about noon, Aragorn spotted some riders in the distance.

"Hide, everyone hide!" He said, motioning behind a boulder.

Legolas was on the side, and I was next to him. Aragorn stepped out from behind the huge rock, and called out to the riders. They were riding the other way, but they changed directions, and made their way to us. We all got up, and were surrounded by the Riders of Rohan. Their leader, Eómer, looked at us from his horse, giving us an uncertain glare.

"What business does two women, two men, an elf, and a dwarf have in the Riddlemark?" He commanded, "Speak quickly!"

Brittney latched her hand onto Boromir's, grasping it tightly. Then Gimli started to speak.

"Give me your name horse master, and I'll give you mine." He teased, looking straight into Èomer's eyes.

Èomer handed his staff to one of the horse riders near him, and gave Gimli an icy stare.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground!" He snuffed.

Legolas immediately lost his temper, and drew his bow, "You will die before your stroke fell!" He said, giving Èomer a dirty look.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and made him lower his bow, spears were enclosing us still, and Legolas still glared at him.

"I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, Son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Boromir of Gondor, and um..." Aragorn said looking towards me for assistance.

"Grace, and Brittney of Bree." I said that was the only thing that came to my mind, besides Mirkwood, but that's an elven realm.

Legolas, and the others gave me puzzled looks, but they shrugged them off.

Aragorn continued, and Legolas looked as if he had calmed down.

"We are friends of Rohan, and Thèoden, your king." He said.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Èomer informed us, while taking his helmet off for the first time, "Not even his own kin."

As he said that, the spears were withdrawn, and I sighed a sigh of relief, I was pretty scared of those things. I reached for Legolas's hand, and he held it, I felt safe when I was with him, and that feeling didn't come around that much in these times.

"Saruman has poisoned the mid of the King, and claimed Lordship over these lands." He said gravely, "My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished."

He leaned in, and brought his voice down to a whisper, "The White Wizard is cunning, he walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He said, anger rose up in me, I knew that we weren't spies!

"We are no spies, we track a party of Uruk Hai, across the westward plain." Aragorn said, trying to be calm with Èomer, "They have taken two of our friends captive."

Èomer looked up at Aragorn in disbelief, "They Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night." He told us, then I realized something, Zoe, and Caden weren't in the movie, so they could be... I quickly covered my mouth, stifling a gasp.

I felt Legolas's grip tighten, and he looked at me.

"But there were two hobbits!" Gimli exclaimed, "Did you see two young hobbits?"

"And a man, and woman, about our size?" I asked, hoping for the answer "yes".

"The hobbits would only be children to your eyes." Aragorn quickly added.

Èomer, hung his head down, and then raised it up to face us, "We left none alive, we piled the carcasses, and burned them." He said pointing a hill of black smoke, and orc remains in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli repeated, they couldn't be dead!

I knew that Merry, and Pippin had to be okay, but I had no idea about Caden, or Zoe. Tears started to brim up in my eyes, and I wiped them, I needed to be strong, they could be alive. Legolas saw that there were tears in my eyes, and he wrapped his arms around me.

Èomer nodded, answering Gimli's question, "Yes, I am sorry." He said, in sadness.

Legolas put his other arm, and placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder, in grief. Then Èomer whistled for some horses to come over to us.

"Hasufel, Arod, Faeger!" He called, the horses came over towards us, "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters, farewell."

I looked at the horses, the one named Hasufel, had a brown coat, with a bronze mane. The one on the left of Hasufel, I think it was Arod, had a white glossy coat with a heathered gray mane. The last one, Faeger, had a lustrous, polished black coat with a black frizzy mane. These horses were beautiful! We decided that Aragorn, and Gimli would ride on Hasufel, Boromir, and Brittney would ride on Faeger, and Legolas, and I would ride on Arod.

We started to go downhill, when Èomer spoke up to tell us something, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He said, then he looked towards his riders, and ordered for them to ride north, and off they went.

We started to make for the burning carcases, and we eventually got there. We all dismounted our horses, and looked in the burning rubble for some hope that they could still be alive, then Gimli found something.

"It's one of their wee belts." He said, holding up the belt that Galadriel had given, the two hobbits.

Then I found one of Zoe's rope bracelets, that I had made for her birthday. I dropped to my knees, she really could be dead, both of them could. The hobbits were so small that they could have gone unseen, but what about Caden, and Zoe? I buried my face in my hands, reality was sinking in, and I hated it. Brittney gasped when she saw the bracelet I held, and she started to cry. Boromir held her tightly, and embraced her.

"Hiro hidth, ab` wanath." Legolas whispered, he stood near me, and helped me up, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"It was Zoe's!" I said, showing him the bracelet, "It was her's!"

He held me in his arms, and Aragorn, kicked one of the orc heads, and screamed, feeling the weight of guilt on his shoulders. He was on his knees for a second, then he saw something.

"A hobbit lay here." He said, investigating the ground closely, "Then another, and wait... two humans!"

Relief struck me, and I quickly ran over to see what he was tracking. He started to follow some marks on the ground, but I couldn't tell what they were, that obviously meant that I wasn't a tracker! He started to pull up some pieces of rope.

"Their bonds were cut!" He exclaimed, I felt joy rise up in me, as we found four pieces of rope, that meant that they could be alive.

I looked at Brittney with enthusiasm, and she smiled back at me.

"Their tracks lead them away from battle..." Aragorn stopped we all looked at the dense green, menacing forest that lay ahead of us, "Into Fangorn forest."

The forest was really big, and a little scary. We entered the frightening forest, my eyes were probably as wide as flying saucers!

"Do not be fearful, I am here." Legolas told me, he smiled, and I started to melt under his gaze, he always knew how to make me feel better.

"Okay." I said, smiling back at him.

The noises in the forest were loud humming sounds, and every time Gimli would hear one he would raise his axe. Legolas went to investigate the situation.

"This forest is old, very old, full of memory, and anger." He said, inspecting everything, "The trees are speaking to each other!"

Gimli raised his axe even higher, as fear rose up inside of him.

"Gimli, lower your axe!" Aragorn commanded.

Gimli looked embarrassed, as he quickly put it down. Aragorn went over to Legolas, who was trying to figure out something.

"Aragorn nad no ennas!" Legolas said, stepping over by another tree.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked, in wonder.

I went over to them, as did Boromir, Brittney, and Gimli.

"The White Wizard approaches." He said, with a whisper.

I started to draw my bow back, even knowing that it wouldn't be Saruman, and that it would be Saruman. We all had our weapons ready, and were ready to strike.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." Aragorn instructed, quietly.

We turned around in a flash to see a whit light, we tried to strike it, but nothing would work. Aragorn sword fell from his hands, and Gimli's axe, and Legolas's arrows were deflected from it. As the white glow faded, we all realized that it was Gandalf.

**Okay, I know that I left you guys on two Gandalf, sort of cliffies! I am sorry! I hope you liked this chapter though! BrownEyedGirl87, I know! I think that they would be really cute together:) thanks for the review! Dancing-Chesnut, Yeah, I'll just stick to girl POV's :) I like writing that better. Thanks :) Manwathiel-Nanethiel, First of all I love all of your reviews! And we won't see another Zoe pov until a couple more chapters, but I will try to update as fast as I can :). Xanabell, thanks, and I'm glad you liked it :). TheUniversistheLimit, Yeah I was actually listening to that song when I was writing this chapter, Lol! Haha! And I hope you liked the Grace/Legolas in this chapter. I added a little Boromir/Brittney too. Thanks for the review :). Also Holding a Heart will be updated VERY soon. hiddendreamer67, Haha! When I had that idea, I was like OMG nobody with suspect it! Lol! Yeah, and Zoe is REALLY tough! Thanks again guys for all of the reviews! And I hoped that you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Filthy Bog

**Okay guys, hooray for another chapter! I know things are going a little slow now, but I promise things will speed up in the next couple of chapters:) Once again thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and also for the favorites, and follows! Here's Chapter 17, in "So What Happened?" Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**I also learned how to do those line thingies.**

**Chapter 17: The Filthy Bog**

**Wynter POV**

"See, see, we have led you out!" Gollum exclaimed.

We saw Mordor getting closer with every step that we took. I looked back at Frodo, he had got worse over the past few days, the ring was haunting him, and trying to overpower him. I sighed, and looked back at Sam, he knew what I was thinking, and he gave me a nod, and we continued walking. Sam, and I didn't trust Gollum that much, he was evil, and tried to kill us! I had tried hard to persuade Frodo to not let him lead us, but he became a different person, he sounded evil.

Gollum sprang from rock to rock, with agility, and speed, sometimes we couldn't keep up with him.

"Hey, could you please slow down?" I asked, sort of whining.

Gollum stopped immediately, and slowed his pace. He shrunk back towards Sam, and I.

"Nice girl." He said patting my head, I looked back up at him, creeped out, then he turned to Sam, "Nice hobbit."

Sam chuckled, and I made and "O" with my mouth. We continued to walk all over the rocks, even though I had shoes on, they were really starting to wear out, and my feet were starting to ache from everything, I had no idea how the hobbits did it barefoot. I also was dumbfounded how Gollum could do everything that he was doing, practically naked. Then I noticed a horrid smell.

"I think we are close to that bog that you mentioned earlier, Sam." I said, holding my nose, my voice sounded weird.

"Yes I think we are." He said, copying me, making the same nasal noise.

* * *

The bog really creeped me out, there were dead men, women, and elves. There was also the horrible smell, and the thick mud. _"Grace would never make it through this, she would worry about her shoes getting dirty."_ I laughed at that thought. I was lagging, so I decided to speed up a bit, I was there just in time to see Frodo fall in the water.

"Frodo!" Sam, and I screamed in unison.

Gollum ran over to him, and pulled him up out of the water, he was coughing, and sputtering.

"Frodo, are you alright?" I asked, giving him my cloak.

"Yes, I am quite alright, just a little shaken." He told me, shivering.

"You're shaking though, just take this." I said, smiling, and wrapping the cloak around him.

I smiled back at me, "Thank you, Wynter." He told me.

"It's almost nightfall, we better get moving." Sam told us, Frodo got up, and we were moving again.

He held out his hand for me to take, and I started to blush. I took his hand, and beamed.

* * *

It was nightfall, and we set up a camp for the night. I put my stuff down by a large rock, as far away from the water as possible. I fell asleep fast, it had been a long day, and I was tiring by the second. My eyes were heavy, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night from whispering. I raised up to investigate. I heard Frodo, and Gollum's voices, whispering.

"Sméagol." Frodo whispered, Gollum looked up at him in disbelief.

I wondered who this Sméagol was, could it have been Gollum before, well, whatever happened to him? I had no idea who that was so I listened more.

Gollum looked up slowly, "What did you call me?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"That was your name once wasn't it?" Frodo questioned, "A long time ago."

"My name, S- Sméagol." He stuttered, saying his name over, and over again.

Then the piercing cries of the Nazgûl were heard. Gollum screeched, and Frodo clutched at his shoulder.

"Hide!" Gollum screamed.

"Frodo!" Sam called, looking over at him.

Sam dragged Frodo under the bush as the Nazgûl flew over up, making the ear exploding noise. It seemed that Frodo was in some sort of trance, so I grasped his hand, trying to take some of the pain away.

"It'll be okay, Frodo." I told him, rubbing circles on his palm, trying to calm him down.

He forced a smile, and moments later, the Nazgûl were gone.

"Frodo, it's okay, they're gone now." I said, reassuring him.

We were so close, it seemed that there had been none of those horrid beasts in the first place, and it was just the two of us. We looked into each other's eyes, and were leaning in

My heart went out to him in that one moment, he was so helpless, I could tell that he didn't want to do this anymore, he was slowly giving up. I looked into his blue eyes, they were filled with sorrow sadness, and despair. They had been like this since Gandalf perished. Then there was a new emotion, passion, but why, passion? I pondered on that for a while, until we started to move closer to the black gate, it was close now, very close. The thought of being there was terrifying and being so close was spine-chilling.

* * *

We walked along the path getting close to the Black Gate, sitting on a rock. Gollum had led us all the way to Mordor. I looked at the gate, scared. I had never actually been this scared in my life, I was always known for being tough, and especially brave, but now, I was scared.

I looked over at Frodo, and he gave me a smile that said, "Everything will be alright." I smiled back, and our eyes turned back towards the Black Gate. How in the world were we going to get in there? There were so many soldiers, and so few of us, and I barely had any training.

"Oh save us, my Ol' Gaffer'd have a thing, or two to say if he could see us now." Sam announced, looking at the menacing gates.

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does what Master says to." Gollum said, looking up at Frodo.

"I did." Frodo says, getting ready to release him.

Orcs were patrolling the gate, and there seemed that there was no way at all to get inside. Then a signal from one of the orc soldiers was heard, and the gates started to open.

"The gates are opening!" I exclaimed, everyone looked down, and to their amazement, the gate was opening.

"I think I can see a way down!" Sam said, leaning up against rock.

But the rock couldn't hold him, I reacted quickly, and grabbed his cloak, but it was too late, I couldn't hold on for long, and my hands slipped, and Sam plummeted, down the mountainside.

"Sam!" I screamed, looking over the edge, he fell into a huge pile of rocks.

Frodo started to go after Sam, and Gollum was throwing a fit, so I decided to stay back with him.

Frodo hid behind a rock, and peered over at Sam who was struggling to get out of the rocks. He helped dig out Sam from the pile of gravel, but they were going too slow. Two soldiers from the army of orcs walked over, and looked for the source of the dust flying up in the air, luckily, Frodo covered himself, and Sam under his cloak, shielding themselves from the soldiers. The enemy couldn't see anything suspicious, so they left. Frodo lifted the cloak off of Sam, and got him out of the rocks. I met them on the mountainside, just as they were about to go in.

"I do not ask for you to come with me." He said motioning to Sam, and I.

"We know." I told him.

"Now!" Sam said, and just as we were about to go, Frodo, and I were grabbed from behind.

"Gollum!" I yelled.

"No, no, no master, they'll catch you, they'll catch you!" Gollum cried, trying to keep us here, "Don't take it to him, he wants the preciousss, always he's looking for it, and the preciousss is wanting to go back to him, but we mustn't let him have it."

I rolled my eyes, _"He just wants the ring for himself."_ I thought.

"Come on Frodo, let's make a run for it." I said, whispering to him, and making a motion for Sam to do the same.

We tried to make a run for it again, but Gollum pulled Frodo back again.

"No!" He cried, "There's another way, more secret, a dark way."

My eyes buldged open, "What?" I exclaimed, "Why haven't you said anything about this before?"

"Because Master did not ask." Gollum stated.

"He's up to something." Sam muttered.

"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked Gollum in a nice tone.

"Yes, there is a path, and some stairs, and then… a tunnel." He said, his eyes widening on the word "tunnel".

"He has lead us this far." Frodo said to us.

"Frodo, please, no." I pleaded, trying to get him to choose Sam, and I over that gangly creature.

"He's been true to his word." Frodo declared, turning to Gollum.

"Lead the way Sméagol." Frodo said, Sam looked at him, and disbelief, and we continued on the road.

"Good Sméagol always helps." Gollum said, I looked at Frodo with sad eyes.

**Okay another chapter, yay! I hoped that you guys liked it! Onto reviews! Doctor Legolas, First, I LOVE the pen name! And I know that Luke is playing Bard in the Hobbit 2, that makes me even MORE excited for it to come out! Thanks for the nice words:) BrownEyedGirl87, Thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them:), and I am totally hooked on your new fanfic "A Moment in My Arms, Forever in My Heart" it's really amazing! Manethiel-Nanethiel, Yeah, the Zoe Pov won't be for a while, butI WON't forget about her, haha, thanks for the review:) DancingChesnut, I hope that you liked this chapter, and it wasn't too plot heavy, thanks for the review:) hiddendreamer67, Thanks for the review, and I hope that you liked this chapter. Okay thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Brothers

**Okay, fir****st of all I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My computer was not letting me get on (once again) so I couldn't update soon, also I had another tennis tournament. Which I lost in the Consolation semifinal:( But anyway, here is another chapter in "So What Happened?" Enjoy, and don't forget to** **REVIEW!**

**Chapter 18: The Brothers**

**Kalley POV**

I awoke with the blinding light of the sun, bathing me in its warmth. I breathed deeply. My eyes were still closed, I snapped them open, because I heard someone come in. I raised up, yawning, and stretching my arms out. Haldir was there. I blinked a couple of times, and then spoke.

"Good morning...Haldir." I said yawning in between words.

"And good morning to you, Lady Kalley." He said, "How did you sleep, were you comfortable enough?"

"Yes, I slept really good, probably the best sleep that I have ever got in a while." I said, smiling a bit.

"I hope that you are ready for breakfast, I will escort you if you need me to." He suggested.

"That would be great, I will be out in a couple of minutes." I told him, he left the room.

I slipped out of bed, nearly tripping over a pillow on the ground. I made my way to the closet. The doors had lots of greenery carved into the shiny wood. I opened the doors, and saw many dresses, shoes, and jewelry. My eyes widened, I was the type that did not like dresses at all, so I was not that appealed at the fact that all I had was girly clothes. I sighed, and rummaged through the neatly stacked dresses, looking hopefully for some pants, and a regular shirt. I was close to giving up, when I found a pair of dark brown pants, and a dark green shirt with a vest. I was relieved. Thankfully the pants fit, but the shirt was a little baggy, I didn't mind though.

There were some boots lying next to the closet. I picked them up, and found a sword with a note on the side. The note read:

_"Meet me in the training fields at noon. Be sure to bring this sword with you, I thought that it would be light enough for you."_

_-Haldir_

I put the note down, and picked up the sword. I unsheathed it to find that it was very light, as he had said in the note. There were symbols on the sword; probably in elvish. It was truly a beautiful sword. I put it back in it's sheath, and laid it down on my bed.

I started to walk to the dining hall, when Haldir met me.

"Oh there you are." I said relieved that I had found him, I was confused where I was supposed to go.

"I said that I would escort you." He said, coming over to me.

"Thanks again." I said, "Are your brothers going to be at breakfast?"

Haldir nodded, "Yes, they would never miss breakfast for the world." He said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"I get it, my brothers always got most of the food, sometimes they even took mine." I said, remembering the time that they ate all of the chocolate donuts.

We talked more about our siblings until we arrived at the dining hall. I saw the tables were full of fruit, bread; probably lembas. I had become accustom to lembas bread over the past few months, it wasn't that bad though. I sat down at the table, and Haldir sat next to me.

"I don't know where to start." I said, with excitement, and hunger in my eyes, "We really never had anything, but lembas, and dried fruit with the Fellowship."

Haldir chuckled, "We always have a surplus of food in our realm." He said, "_Not for long..."_ I thought.

My mouth was watering, so I grabbed some rolls, and put them on my plate. Then I grabbed some fruit, there were strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and apples. I cautiously took a bite of one of the strawberries, it was sweet, juicy, and bursting with flavor. I moaned in pleasure, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took a bite of that piece of fruit.

"Does it taste good?" Asked Haldir, trying to stifle a laugh.

I mumbled a "Mmm-hmm." and Haldir laughed.

I stuffed some more food in my mouth, I was being very, well, _unladylike,_ in the march warden's presence. I had a few more pieces of fruit, and then declared that I was officially full. I asked Haldir what time it was.

"It is almost noon." He answered.

I decided that I would go back, and get my sword, and then head down there a little early. I excused myself from the table, and started to walk to my room. On the way there, I noted that the greenery was beautiful. My mother would certainly love this, she was always into these kind of things. I sighed, thinking of my mother, I missed her dearly, and wanted to see her badly. I walked into my room, and lifted the sword. Clicking it onto my belt, I ran to the training fields. It was nearly noon, so I needed to be there soon.

I met Haldir there, along with his brothers.

"Oh there you are, you are a bit early." He noted.

"Yes I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to be late." I said smiling a bit, "Why did you want me to come here?"

"If we are ever in a situation where we need to fight, I want you to be ready." He said, "You are going to learn how to "properly" use a blade."

"Okay." I said, unsure of the whole thing, I thought that I was doing it right, apparently not.

"How do you think that you should hold the sword?" Rumil asked.

I unsheathed the sword, and grabbed it like I would hold a tennis racket on my serve. They started to laugh.

"What?" I asked sharply, "I thought I was supposed to hold it like this?"

"Here, let me show you." Haldir said, switching my grip slightly to the right.

"Alright, now what?" I asked.

"Now here are some motions, hold the sword above your head, like this." Haldir said, his brothers were doing the same thing.

I did what they were doing, Haldir told me to bend my arms slightly, so I did.

"Okay, we are going to duel now." Haldir said, motioning for Rumil to come up.

I gulped, I could not beat him. He swung his sword with effortless power, and might, and I barely blocked it back. He tried to strike at me, pushing we backwards. My eyes widened, and I tried to make a stroke on him, but I failed miserably. He blocked it with ease, he started to smile, and I caught him off guard, but he was right back on his feet again. Finally the duel ended with the hilt of his sword at my neck. I rolled my eyes, and he laughed.

"You did good for your first try." He said, giving me some credit.

"Thanks." I said dryly, "Who next?"

"Orophrin, get out there." Haldir motioned, the brothers started to laugh a bit, but when the duel began, they sat there intent, and silent.

The duel went the same as the one against Rumil. He won. I sighed, I knew that this was only my first time, but I was very competitive. I dueled against the brothers a couple more times, until all three of us were winded. I sat down huffing, and puffing. I had dueled every brother, except for Haldir. I smiled mischievously at Haldir.

"Haldir, duel me." I said, he looked over at me in disbelief.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Duel me." I said, smiling again, "Come on are you scared?"

"No!" He said defending his pride, "Fine, I will battle you."

We stood in our ready positions, and started. Clashing sounds, the biting sound of metal against metal, slicing through the air. I blocked some of his strokes, and made a few of my own. He swung at my head, and I ducked suddenly. I turned around, and struck from behind. He dodged it just in time, I could see that his brothers were watching every single move that we made, with wide eyes. I made the finishing move, brining my sword to his neck. I won. I had actually beat Haldir. I was really surprised. My sword was still up to him, but we stared into each others eyes. I had never noticed that his eyes were like dark brown ovals. Most elves eyes were green, or blue. Haldir was different. A couple more seconds passed by, and I lowered my sword.

When the practice was over, Haldir's brothers had gone to dinner. I stood with him next to a tree.

"You did good today." He said.

I could feel his breath on my lips, "Thanks." I croaked, "We should get to dinner."

"Yes." He said, holding out his hand for me to take, I reached for it cautiously.

We walked to the dining hall, hand in hand. I let go as we sat down. There were many types of food on the table, roast turkey, again there was fruit, lots of greens, and rolls. I grabbed a roll, and ate it, aware of Haldir's gaze. Dinner went by in a flash, and I left early. Haldir escorted me to my room. We stopped halfway to talk some more.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yes of course." I said, blushing a bit.

That was when I thought of Aragorn. I hadn't realized that I missed him a lot. I started to recall the feel of his lips moving against mine, his hand caressing across my cheek. My eyes widened at Haldir, I could not fall for him, but I could practice with him.

"That is great." He said.

Just then a messenger from Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn came up to Haldir.

"My Lord Haldir." He said bowing, there was a letter in his hand, "I bring word from Lord Elrond from Rivendell."

**Okay yay for another chapter! what will Kalley do about Haldir? Will she fall for him? Onto reviews! BrownEyedGirl87, I am so glad that you liked that chapter! Also you are so welcome about your story, it's really good, and I scream almost every time you update:) Manwathiel-Nanethiel, Thanks for the review, and I hope that you liked the bit of romance in this chapter. Death125, I am glad to hear that you like my story, thanks:) Spottedmask12, I am thrilled that you like my story, and I hope that you liked this chapter also! DancingChesnut, Thanks for the review, and I was the same too! When I first watched it I was saying that the whole time, haha! Thanks again:) Doctor Legolas, Haha! I thought of that, and I just thought that would be funny, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, my computer wasn't working:( Thanks for the review! Thanks again guys! Also don't forget to review! **


	19. Chapter 19: A Twisted Love?

**Okay guys, yay for another chapter! I am so sorry for the late update! School started this week and it has been so crazy! Also I would like to announce that we are nearing 3,000 views! I am literally jumping with joy, thanks guys for everything:) Okay enough of my blabbering here's Chapter 19 in "So What Happened?" By the way, there is a Zoe Pov in this chapter:)**

**Chapter 19: A Twist?**

**Zoe**

It was really Gandalf. He stood in our presence and the hobbits looked up at him in astonishment. I remember seeing him fall; he is not supposed to be alive. My mind was swimming in thoughts "How could this be possible?" I thought.

"G-Gan-Gandalf?" Pippin asked, he raised up and brought Gandalf into an embrace.

Gandalf laughed merrily. For some reason he always reminded me of Santa Claus, especially now because he was all white.

"Yes it is me, young Peregrin Took." Gandalf said still chuckling a bit.

A couple of hours later I had gone over to Gandalf. He had told us that he was going to meet up with the others and lead them to Edoras. I knew that I wanted to see them. I also noted that this would effect Caden, but why would I care? He was only ever rude to me, or I was always rude to him. We just didn't match up.

"Gandalf?" I asked, "May I speak with you?"

He looked taken back by my question, "Of course Lady Zoe."

"What is on your mind?"

"I wanted to ask if, well I could come with you to Edoras. " I said, "Please I don't belong with Merry, Pippin, and Caden."

He sat and thought for a moment, "You have changed, you are not as hyper as you were when I last saw you."

I just sat there and thought. I knew that I could be hyper a lot but there was only one reason for it. I was scared. Out of all the Fellowship I was the loudest, but also probably the most frightened.

I nodded. I was still in deep thought.

Gandalf sighed, "Alright I guess you can accompany me to Edoras, but the road will be perilous."

I smiled, "Thank you, Gandalf."

I went to go pack up my things when I saw Caden. The sunlight through the trees was bathing him in the bright orangey glow that illuminated his sharp profile. He looked confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I focused on the bag, "I am packing."

"For what?"

I sighed and looked up at him, "I am going with Gandalf to Edoras."

"What?" He exclaimed, "I am coming with you."

"No!" I said shaking my head.

He looked at me in disbelief, "Why not, we are supposed to stay together."

I flipped my head around and looked him straight in the eyes, "When have we ever done something 'together'?" I asked, "We are always just...well... rude to each other."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I know that we poke at each other from time to time, but we need to stay together. " He said, "We need to be together."

I rolled my eyes, "When did you start caring?"

He sighed "Why do you always have to be so angry all the time, or yelling." He stated, "It's all you do."

"Well why do you always have to be senseless to others." I said raising my voice.

"Oh I see what this is." He said sarcastically.

"What is it Caden?" I said harshly, "What is it?"

He walked closer to me.

"It's-" I cut him off.

"Maybe it's because I'm scared to death." I said, "Caden we are in a different world, and as of right now there is no way we can get back, see our families, and go back to the world that we once knew."

There was a silence.

"All this time I have been scared." I said shakily, breaking the silence.

"You were trying to hide your emotions." He said realizing everything.

I nodded and he came closer to me and put his hand on my shoulders.

"Please just stay." He said softly.

I looked into his hazel eyes. The glinted in the sunset and his tan skin was glowing. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Caden I can't stay, I don't want to." I said, breaking away from his grasp.

I turned away and started to walk towards my bag and finish packing.

Caden put his hands over his head. I picked up the satchel and started towards Gandalf.

He turned around in a flash, startling me slightly. He walked closer to me and placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. He had really kissed me. I would have never guessed that we would kiss. It seemed like a montage just swirling around. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss; he broke it a couple seconds later. I exhaled as if I was holding my breath. I stared into his eyes they were filled with happiness. I managed to almost smile, but he left before I could see his expression.

**Caden**

I turned away going somewhere else. _"Did I really just kiss Zoe?" _I thought. I gulped she would probably hate me forever for doing that. I just walked away from her. She would probably go with Gandalf and leave me. I shook my head in despair. How could I just do that to her? I was happy, but anxious. I was still stunned by the fact that she was frightened too. She was always so tough and and I could never imagine her being afraid. I wanted to protect her and tell her that everything would be alright. This thing called _love _is a disease, first it is little, but then it spreads and you can never get rid of it; except with this kind of sickness the effect is good.

I sighed and picked up a stick moving it in lines across the dirt. When Zoe said _"We are in a different world, and as of right now there is no way we can get back, see our families, and go back to the world that we once knew."_ It really latched itself onto me. I felt a sense of emptiness inside of me. We could really be here forever, but at least I could still be with with Zoe, if she even still liked me. I sat there with my thoughts consuming me, I didn't even notice Merry make his way over to me.

"Caden, what are you doing?" Merry asked.

I was startled and I blinked a couple of times. I kicked up the dust from the forest floor.

I sighed, "Nothing."

Merry looked to both sides, and then turned to me, "Do you like Lady Zoe?"

I turned my head around in a flash, _"How would he even know?" _I thought.

I brought my head down and smiled a bit, "I guess I do."

Merry chuckled slightly, "You do know that she is going with Gandalf, right?"

I looked into his eyes, "Yes, I do, she just told me."

I looked at the ground, kicking another rock. I needed to try and convince her, or else I could lose her forever. I sat there for a couple of minutes thinking of her; only when we got out of the mines I had realized my true feelings for her. I remember the night I looked upon her, seeing the _real_ Zoe. Her dark green eyes, semi-short brown hair, and that smile. It brought my day so much joy and now it was being taken away from me. I let out heavy breath.

"What do I need to do Merry?" I asked him standing up.

He looked up at me, "Do what your heart tells you."

I nodded.

**A Few Days Later**

**Zoe**

I woke up from an uneasy night's sleep. My back was feeling achey and stiff. I rolled my shoulders and stretched; today was the day that Gandalf, and I were leaving for Edoras. I grabbed my pack and stuffed my blanket in the pouch. I went to go see Gandalf to tell him that I was ready to leave.

"Lady Zoe." Gandalf greeted.

"Gandalf, I am ready to leave." I said showing a small smile.

"Just give me a second I still need to gather a few things." He said, I nodded.

Then I saw Caden who was walking towards me. I sighed and turned around. Neither of us had spoke in three days, he didn't even acknowledge me. I mean we had kissed and he was just going to put it away as something that was meaningless to him.

"How long do we continue not talking?" He asked.

I didn't face him. I didn't want to look at him. There was clearly tension between us.

I heard him get closer, "I am sorry, about-"

"So you just think everything is going to go back to normal?!" I said raising my voice, he looked stunned.

"What no, I just-" I cut him off again.

"You just what?!" I yelled, "You just think you can go around kissing girls and expecting that they didn't feel anything!"

"No, I don't think that!" He said bring his volume up.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be one of your puppets!" I cried.

"You're not one of my-" He started, "Look I felt something, I just don't know how to explain it."

"So you just expect me to forgive you?" I asked, "Maybe I was wrong about you."

"Wrong about what?"

I sighed getting ready to leave, "Maybe I was wrong that I loved you."

**Okay I am sorry about the shorter update, but I promise that I will update a little faster next time. What will happen with Caden? And will Zoe still go with Gandalf to Edoras? Onto reviews! BrownEyedGirl87, thanks for the review and yeah I love Haldir too he is awesome! And I ****really do love your story:) Manwathiel-Nanethiel, I hope you liked the romance in this chapter, and I really do like writing about Haldir. Doctor Legolas, Lol! I always love reviews haha! Thanks for the review and thanks about the tennis thing. Tennis is starting to slow down now but school is here and I hate it. BeautifulCrimsonChaos, thanks for the review and I hope I did better in this chapter, and I hope you like Zoe a bit better. **

**Thanks for reading guys, and don't forget to REVIEW:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys! Yay for another chapter! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Also if there was some confusion in the last chapter about 'Zoe kissing Gandalf' I am so sorry! Haha! And... WE GOT OVER 3,000 VIEWS GUYS! AND 70 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much! Okay here's Chapter 20 in "So What Happened?"**

**A/N: This is a couple of days after Gandalf's encounter with Zoe, Caden, and the Hobbits. They are with Grace, Legolas, Gimli ect, and riding to Edoras right now.**

**Chapter 20: In The House of Thèoden**

**Brittney**

The horses galloped in unison; creating a steady rhythm that could be followed. I listened closely to the beat and it sounded like it could be a song. I smiled and started to focus on the road now. Many things had gone through my head the past few days and I could not keep them out. Some of the consequences of thinking were; barely sleeping,not eating, or being social. I could tell that Boromir was worried, he always had this look of concern washing over his face like a great tidal wave. I blushed as I thought of him; even after all of the time that we had spent together he could still make me feel the butterflies in my stomach that I had been accustomed to. I glanced over his way and looked forward, seeing that we were at the bottom of a large hill. There were buildings of stone and tapestries hung on the outer gate. This place had potential to be great but right now it looked more like a graveyard to me.

The horses slowed their pace as we entered the small Kingdom and I looked at the people of Edoras. I was still getting used to all these weird names, they were so different. At the top of the hill I saw a fair maiden clad in a white dress looking out into the distance. She looked troubled and depressed. I wanted to get closer so I made my horse go a bit faster. At the front of our group, Boromir lead the way. He smiled when I rode next to him.

"How do you fair, Lady Brittney?" He asked. He was beaming, I hadn't talked in three days, or really done anything.

The reason for my behavior was because I just realized that I was somewhere totally different and I couldn't get back home.

"I am alright, I guess." I said showing a weak smile.

We cruised on our horses for a couple more minutes until we came to the largest building in the kingdom. Aragorn told us to dismount our horses and we did so.

As we started to step towards the maroon doors of the castle, some guards blocked our way.

"I cannot allow you before the king so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhame." One of the guards said, "By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

"Who are you?" Asked Boromir.

"Háma, of Rohan, now hand over your weapons."

Gandalf nodded and the others began to strip themselves of their weapons. Aragorn brought Háma in close, speaking to him in almost a whisper.

Aragorn showed him the sword that he had always carried on his belt, "Do not let anything such as a scrape on my blade, it is significant in importance to me."

Háma nodded and took the blade carefully and handed it to one of his men.

I saw Legolas twirl his knives from his two sheaths and hand them over reluctantly. And Gimli ran his hands over his axe before giving it up hesitantly. Grace gave up her bow and arrow and Boromir his sword. I had a mini dagger but I kept it close just in case; they wouldn't notice it.

"Your staff, and what about the girl?" Háma asked, "Does she carry any weapons?"

"No she does not, as you see; she has no sword, nor sheath to put one in." Boromir said stepping in.

Háma looked frightened and step back in fear, "But what about your staff?"

Gandalf looked surprised, "Hmm, Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick would you?"

Háma hesitated for a second and then gave in. The doors opened and we saw the darkness and black depression that filled the great halls of Edoras. I looked at the throne and saw a man who looked many years old. He was tired, grey, and almost sickly. Gandalf walked in with Legolas holding his arm. I was clinging to Boromir and he felt my dagger, I winced.

"You have..." He started in a whisper, but I cut him off.

"Yes." I said quietly as we stepped towards the grey king.

Boromir smiled mischievously and chuckled a little. As we approached the throne I saw a a pale man with straight black short hair. His eyes were a hazy blue that had some evil held within them. I could tell that this man was a villain.

The old king started to speak, "Why should I welcome you...Gandalf...Stormcrow?"

The king looked to the evil man next to him in affirmation.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." The villainous man said, "Lathspell I name him, ill news is an ill guest-"

"Be silent keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf cut him off, "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Gandalf started to raise his staff, and the creature started to widen his eyes in fear and step back.

"His staff, I told you to take the wizards staff!" The villain whined.

As he spoke the guards started to try and bind us but we were too skilled; at least everyone except me. I saw Gimli beat up the malevolent man and put his foot on him. Then Legolas punched two of the other guards and quickly brought his fist to one of the men from behind. I pretty much just stood there in the midst of all the chaos, then I saw Gandalf walk towards the king.

"Théoden Son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf stated, "Hearken to me, I release you from the spell."

Gandalf made a hand gesture and said a few words in a different language; but nothing worked.

King Théoden started to laugh menacingly and Gandalf opened his eyes taken back.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Théoden said with a new kind of voice.

Gandalf threw his cloak back, showing his white robe that shone through the halls of the King. I even was blinded by the glittering white. Théoden was thrown back in his seat, twisting and turning angrily and Gandalf pointed his staff directly at Théoden.

"Draw you Sauman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said bitterly, rotating his staff.

At that moment the woman who was clad in white came rushing into the room. She looked of royalty and started to run towards Théoden, but was stopped by Aragorn.

The new voice appeared again, "If I go Théoden dies."

Gandalf moved his staff sharply and sent Théoden flying back into his chair and at that moment and Aragorn released the woman in white. She ran to the King's side and I watched his face turn into one that looked much younger.

"I know your face, Éowyn." The king said softly.

Éowyn smiled brightly. It was a smile that could light up the whole room and it did. The halls were filled with a new aroma that was joyous. The King stood up and studied his surroundings.

"Breath the free air again my friend." Gandalf said with a slight smile.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden says looking at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword." Said Gandalf.

Háma rushed in with the King's sword and gave it to him. The King flourished his sword; it was shining brightly. Then he glanced over at Gríma with a nasty look. He started to run towards that lowly creature, throwing him out of the halls and down the stairs.

"I.. have only ever served you my lord!" Gríma pleaded shielding himself.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden said advancing with his sword, getting ready to kill Gríma.

Just as the King was about to kill Gríma, Aragorn stepped in, saving that wretched soul. I covered my eyes; I didn't want to see what would happen next, death.

"No my lord, no my lord!"Aragorn said, holding Théoden back, "Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Gríma ran as quick as he could, pushing people vigorously left and right. The crowd of people who were watching the scene take place kneeled before their king. Théoden looked around confused.

"Where is Théodred?" He asked, "Where is my son?"

* * *

**Grace **

I pushed the stray hairs out of my face. We were at the funeral of Théodred and nothing seemed joyful. There was not even the slightest amount of happiness present. I stood by Legolas who had no emotion appear on his face. I heard Éowyn start to sing a song. It was flowing like the great steeds of Rohan in the wind. Her voice was smooth and her tone perfect.

_An evil death has set forth the noble warrior_

_A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels_

_in Meduseld that he is no more,_

_to his lord dearest and kingsman most belover_

_An evil death..._

Éowyn paused and started to weep continuously. I felt sorry for her and grief was over taking me too and everyone else as well.

* * *

About an hour later we were dismissed from the funeral. I walked alongside Legolas and we were silent. I could not think of anything to say, I mean we were just at a funeral. I just supposed that this was a good king of silence.

"I am going to rest for a while." I stated, "I will be there for dinner in a couple of hours."

"And I too will catch up on my rest." Legolas said.

He walked me to my room and I slipped in through the door. I was so fatigued and tired; I desperately needed sleep. I placed my self under the cover, relaxing my stiff, sore muscles. I lay my head on the soft pillow and fall asleep instantly.

When I woke up refreshed and strong. I felt a new kind of energy in me, I must have really needed some sleep. Then I looked out of my window. It was nightfall already?

I stepped outside of my room and walked outside. The cold, piercing stone floor was freezing and I shivered. When I got outside I started to think of everything. Often when I would do this I would feel gloomy and low-spirited, so I started to think positive. I pulled the blanket in closer, feeling the crisp arctic wind flowing through my chest. I sat down and looked up at the stars; they were scattered diamonds across the black night sky, like powder strewn over black parchment.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps and looked around quickly. I found Legolas walking up the stairs towards me. I smiled slightly and started to scoot over so he could sit beside me.

"You should be sleeping." He said, I chuckled somewhat.

"And I should say the same about you." I teased, he sat down next to me.

"We elves do not need as much rest as you do." He said.

I sighed and we weaved our hands together. Legolas took notice of my purity ring and looked confused.

"What does this stand for?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh, it is my purity ring." I said, I saw that Legolas was a bit relieved, "Where I come from, it means that I will not have any affairs with men; or elves, until I am married."

"It is something that I treasure." I added, I could see the smile on Legolas' face, even in the night.

I shivered again, pulling the blanket in closer and Legolas put his arm around me. I snuggled in cherishing his warmth.

"Have you ever, well." Legolas gulped, "Courted any men?"

I laughed lightly, "No, nobody ever seems to take notice of me, until I met you."

Legolas smiled and pulled me in for a loving kiss. My lips moving against his in unison, it seemed like forever. I wove my hands through his silky blonde hair admiring his touch. We pulled away from the kiss and he still held my shoulders. I saw something in Legolas' hand. It was a dainty silver bracelet with carvings of trees on it. It glinted in the moonlight and was alluring.

"This was my mothers bracelet, and I want you to have it." Legolas said.

He put the bracelet on my thin wrist. It was a great fit and I beamed.

"Legolas you know you don't have to do this." I said still entranced at the beauty of the wristlet.

"I want to, I have made my choice." He said, I looked up at him puzzled.

"What choice?" I asked.

"A mortal life.

**Ahh! Yay for another chapter! Okay so did you guys like it? Tell me what you think! Onto reviews! Spottedmask12, I know, well at least Zoe didn't go with Gandalf! That has to be a good sign, haha! danielchoosenone, I am sorry, what? Thanks for the review! Doctor Legolas, I know Caden is very new to this whole girl thing, lol! And it's finally Friday where I am! Yay! DancingChesnut, Oh my Gondor, I so didn't mean for it to come across like that! I am so sorry! I hope that you liked this chapter though:) Manwathiel-Nanethiel, Yeah, I couldn't wait for you guys to see the real Zoe. That's what I was leading up to all along:) Thanks for the review! BrownEyedGirl87, Haha! Thank you so much! I always cherish your reviews and love them so much! Also update your Elrond/OC story soon ;). Thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews! I love them and I hope you enjoyed this chapter in "So What Happened?" **

**Oh and also don't forget to REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: PO-TA-TOES

**Okay guys first of all I am so sorry this is late. I had a tournament and then school work was overwhelming. Once again, so sorry for the late update. Okay here's Chapter 21 in "So What Happened?"**

**A/N: Thoughts, elvish, and flashbacks are in _italics._**

**Chapter 21: PO-TA-TOES**

**Wynter**

We walked along the tiny stream, it flowed long and thin and poured into a wider river. I nudged some rocks out of the thick dirt, making the once clear water murky and unclean. I watched as Frodo and Sam walked along the edge, they started to quarrel and that made my heart hurt. They were best friends and should never fight. It was the ring. I couldn't stand knowing that if the quest failed, Frodo would turn into a monster like Gollum or worse the whole world could end and everyone would perish. I thought of my friends. I was worried about them, I only hoped that they would be okay.

Just then I heard Frodo start to raise his voice.

" I know what I have to do Sam. The ring was entrusted to me. It's my task! Mine, my own!"

"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?"

My lips parted slightly and I stared at the ground again. This was getting out of hand. What next, Frodo would send Sam or me away? I couldn't imagine that happening though, but it was a possibility. I saw Gollum trying to catch some fish, I could tell something was going on with him the past couple of days. Something strange. Then I saw Frodo making his way towards me.

"Wynter, are you alright?"

I shrugged, "I'm fine. Really I should be asking about you. Are you okay Frodo?"

He looked depressed in that moment, "I do not know."

I reached for his hand, and smiled slightly, "It'll be okay."

Frodo blushed and we continued walking. I really liked Frodo; he was kind, passionate, and talk about the oceans for eyes. I had a boyfriend back home; we had broken up just before I went to Middle Earth; his name was Caleb. I remember the pain that had caused me, we had dated for almost three years and then he cheated on me.

_I was finally finished with work. I walked out of the doors of Chick Fil A, and smiled. I would get to see Caleb tonight. He had called me saying to meet him right after work. I texted him saying I was almost there. _

_About ten minutes later there was no reply. I just supposed his phone died or he left it at home._

_I walked over to the other side of the building. I could feel the grease and other unfriendly odors enter my nose. Then I saw him. I laughed slightly and blushed, but he was turned the other way. My eyebrows furrowed and I stepped closer, realizing something. He was kissing another girl. I gasped and put my hands to my mouth, feeling betrayed and pricked my eyes as I realized the boy I was going to admit my love for...didn't feel the same about me._

_"Wynter! Please, don't go! I'm sorry!"_

_I shook my head furiously, "No, it's over Caleb."_

I sighed remembering the tragic events that followed. I had called Grace up to my house and she spent the night with me. All I can say about that was...well...it wasn't the _best _sleepover ever.

* * *

**Frodo**

The sun was falling, making everything gray and dull. I sighed, the ring was getting heavy and I didn't know if I could take it any longer.

We approached a little spot where we would rest and regather our strength. Sam gave Wynter and I some lembas bread and I lie under the stars. I thought of the shire; the vibrant fields, joyful people, and the fun moments.

I had spent all my childhood there and it was my home. I needed to get the Ring to Mount Doom. I couldn't wait another second but another part of me shrank back, wanting to keep the Ring for myself.

"Frodo?" I heard an innocent voice call, it was Wynter.

I raised up immediately, "Yes?"

"There you are I have been looking for you everywhere."

I chuckled slightly, "Well I'm here."

She sat down next to me. My cheeks started to turn pink and I felt that same sensation I would get whenever Wynter and I were close.

"Do you think we'll make it?"

I looked at her with a confused face, "Of course we will."

She grasped my hand and I smiled. That was when I realized our closeness, I breathed in sharply. In that moment I wished that I had the charms of Legolas, why did I have to be so shy? I gulped and leaned in for a kiss and she returned it hesitantly.

It was small but perfect. When we broke the kiss Wynter looked at me and blushed. I beamed back at her and was the happiest I'd ever been since I had left the Shire.

* * *

**Wynter the next day**

The morning after Frodo and I had shared our first kiss things were...awkward. I couldn't glance at him without thinking of our lips meeting. It was driving me insane. The only person it wouldn't be difficult to talk to was Sam or Gollum. I picked Sam.

"I think somethin' has happened to that stinker." Sam said motioning for Gollum who had a dead rabbit in his mouth.

"Well at least he isn't being creepy. I like him this way much more." I said smiling a bit.

Sam chuckled, "I reckon I do too."

When Frodo started to get bombarded by Gollum, that's when Sam stepped in. He sighed a deep sigh and went to Gollum.

"Make him sick you will! Behavin' like that. There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys." Sam said grabbing the rabbits.

After what I had seen Gollum do with those things, I didn't want lunch.

Sam had decided to cook the rabbits in a stew. I decided to follow Frodo after he had heard something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I do not know." Frodo replied.

I could hear Sam and Gollum arguing again and something about potatoes? That was confusing. Then we saw huge, giant creatures. They were elephants and every step they took it made the ground shake and tremble beneath our feet. They were followed by an army of men and a couple hundred orcs.

A few minutes later Sam showed up and was shortly followed by Gollum.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The dark one's gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now, he will soon be ready." Gollum said.

That made me shiver and shake. I looked at the ground and moved some of the dirt with my finger making a heart. I smiled there was one thing we could still do, with a ll of this darkness enclosing our lives. We could still love. Nothing could hammer that down, no tool, weapon, _or _ring could make love diminish.

Just as I returned from my thoughts there were screams coming from the men and I realized Gollum was gone.

"Sméagol?" Frodo called.

I started to scoot back, "Frodo, we have-"

I was cutoff by a body hitting me.

"Wynter!" Frodo called.

They heaved the dead body off of me and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Frodo in an innocent tone.

He looked at my leg and his eyes widened, "Wynter, your leg. It's hurt."

I looked down to see that he was correct, there was a large gash on my leg slightly above the kneecap. Frodo's face became pallet when he saw the open wound. Sam was the only one who was actually being brave.

"Hold onto me." Frodo said breaking the silence.

I held onto the tree next to me and when Frodo came over I grasped onto him for support.

Just as we turned around I heard footsteps. There were guards and other people Sally pointing their bows and swords at us. Sam fell over and he tried to fight them off but they were too strong. They put us in chains and pushed us forward. We were being kidnapped.

{A/N}: Sorry for the short chapter I was writing this at school on my friends IPod during lunch. I hope you all liked this chapter and I promise I will update another chapter soon:)


	22. Chapter 22: Where are we Going?

**Okay guys! I'm actually updating on time, yay! *Cheers for self* haha! So I finally got some free time to write another chapter in this story! Also I would like to let you guys know that we are almost to 4,000 view, oh my god, I am just exploding with happiness. You guys are just, ahh! I love you guys so much! Haha! Okay here's Chapter 22 in "So What Happened?"**

**Chapter 22: Where Are We Going?**

**Kalley**

I saw the confusion sweep over Haldir's face as the servants' words reached his ears, "I am sorry, what?" He asked.

"I bring a letter of importance from Lord Elrond. It was authored for you." The servant said while handing Haldir the message.

As Haldir was opening the small letter his face was painted with disarray. As I saw his facial expression my mind filled with numerous questions. Could the letter be about the Fellowship? Were my friends still alive? Or were they dead? Could the letter be about Aragorn? Were they looking for me? I sighed heavily as the tension of not reading the letter started to get the best of me.

"I will take my leave now, My Lord." The servant said before exiting the hallway.

"What does it say?" I asked.

He put the letter down and looked at the ground, "It was said that the armies of Lorien would fight against Sauron with men once again, reforming the allegiance of Elves and Men. As you probably already know, Lord Elrond can see the future, so he might have foreseen this day approaching. Though I still do not know everything. The letter only included little information."

"Did it say anything about the Fellowship?" I asked.

"No. Only that we needed to aid Men in the battle against Sauron."

"Oh." I said a little disappointed.

Not knowing if my friends were still alive was like someone knocking the wind out of me. It was tough going through everyday, having no knowledge of what was to come. I mean, for all I knew they were all gone, never to be seen by my eyes again.

Haldir came towards me and gave me a small smile.

"I do not think they are dead. Though the Fellowship was broken, they can still mend as long as they do their part and I believe that Aragorn will fulfill his part."

I was slightly taken back at the fact he said Aragorn's name, "You know him?" How?"

Haldir chuckled somewhat, "When he was growing up in Rivendell my father and I used to come to visit Imaldris. We used to live there for long periods of time, so I got to know Aragorn very well. As well as Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Who? I know Legolas, but Elladan and Elro-what?"

Haldir laughed lightly, "Elladan and Elrohir. The Sons of Elrond and mischief."

I chuckled and Haldir started to tell me stories of how they would get themselves into so much trouble as elflings. Most of the time Lord Elrond would get furious at them and sometimes they would almost get killed or receive an injury of some sort. As the hours passed by I started to get sleepy, my eyes started to droop and I was continuously yawning. When Haldir finally took notice of this he smiled.

"Are you fatigued?" He asked.

"Yes, I think that I am going to turn in for the night." I said, half yawning.

As I approached the door I turned to Haldir and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thanks for everything today, I really appreciate it." I said.

"You are very welcome, Lady Kalley."

I rolled my eyes slightly at the 'Lady Kalley' comment, "Haldir how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Kalley?"

"Just once more, Lady Kalley."

I squinted my eyes and stuck out my tongue playfully and walked into my room, "Goodnight, Haldir."

He smiled, "Good night Kalley." "Quel kaimia." (sleep well)

I closed the door and was about to put on a nightgown when I realized that I was filthy. My hair was stuck to my sweaty neck and I decided that now was the time for a much-needed shower.

"Ugh, I am so gross." I said to myself.

I went to the bathroom door and recalled there being something close to a bathtub in that room. When I walked in I gathered that Earths' bathtubs and showers were much different from Middle Earths'. My eyes widened as I collected that I would have to bring a bucket of water to the bathtub to make it full. I groaned as I walked outside of my room to see a bucket lying outside my door. I smiled slightly and picked up the bucket; it was certainly going to be a challenge and I heaved as I picked it up. When I finally got it to the bathtub I dumped the water into the tub. I wiped my forehead and stripped my clothes off before getting into the water. Immediately I recalled that there was no such thing as water heaters in Middle Earth. The water felt like ice on my skin and it took me about five minutes to get completely in. When I finally managed to slip into the ice-cold water I started to shiver. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

After my experience with a bath in Middle Earth, I had gone to bed and fallen asleep fast. I think that the cold bath did the trick. When I woke up in the morning the sunlight bathed me in a warmth which I relished. The sun was a boiling red, barely rising above the tree tops. It seemed like the trees chiseled the sun into a small half circle that burned with patterns of burgundy, orange, and tiny spots of yellow. It glowed up against the ice blue sky. Rasing up out of the soft covers, I stretched my arms out and yawned while rubbing the remains of sleep from my eyes. Today would be an eventful day. I wondered if Haldir had consulted the Lord and Lady about the letter.

I sighed thinking of that, what would happen in the battle? And what had Lord Elrond foreseen? I could only wonder. As I brought myself to get ready for the day, I put on some hunting clothes; yesterday Haldir had told me that we would duel again. I smiled thinking of yesterday's events. I was still dumbfounded about how I had beat him. I only guessed that he let me win.

When I was done with everything I exited my room and made my way downstairs to meet Haldir at breakfast. I was wearing some forest green pants with a cream shirt and a chestnut vest. The outfit was similar to what I was wearing yesterday. As I searched the room for Haldir, expecting that he would be sitting at a table near where we sat yesterday. I sighed in desperation and then found a blonde elf that looked similar to Haldir but wasn't him. It was Rumil. I sped across the room to meet him. He was sitting at a table close to the front. Many of the elves were giving me cold glances but they didn't know who I was.

"Rumil!" I greeted.

"Lady Kalley. How are you faring this morning? Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes I did, do you have any idea where your brother is?"

"I am sorry to tell you but, no. He was called to speak with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel this morning. I have no recollection of why though."

"Oh, well may I sit with you?"

"Of course!"

I sat down in the spot next to him and looked at the plate of food placed in front of me. I bit into a small roll and sat quietly in deep thought. Did the Lord and Lady know about the letter? And would I go with him to battle? The last thought made me stop dead in my tracks. I would most definitely go to battle with him, if he forebode me to... I would sneak in. Haldir would probably hate me for that.

As the elves were leaving breakfast to attend to their daily activities I saw Rumil go off and have a chat with some of his other friends, along with his brother. I sat there alone still thinking and decided that I would go take a walk. I got up from my seat and went up to Rumil.

"I think I am going to take a walk." I said trying to make my statement clear through the loud hoard of voices and laughter.

Rumil nodded, "Okay."

I stepped away and started to exit the castle and approach the vibrant green fields. The color reminded me of the tennis courts I used to play on. I had been pretty good; if you count being in the advanced-intermediate class good. I used my hand as the face of the racket to practice my strokes. That was one thing I missed about my old world. Tennis. I used to live and breathe that sport and planned to try to make it big like Maria Sharapova or Serena Williams. Now that was a distant dream.

I sat in the middle of the field and twirled a long piece of grass along my finger. These woods were beautiful and great for riding horses and doing many things. Just the feeling of the soft breeze smoothing over my face was a calming feature of the peaceful woods. I closed my eyes for a second. I had a feeling that in the upcoming months I would not get moments like this.

I opened my eyes and saw a distant figure I smiled when I saw it was Haldir. I stood up when I saw him and he ran to meet up with me. I was expecting his face to be a little bit more joyous and gleeful but it was grave and serious. My expression changed immediately to confused.

"Haldir what is it?" I asked.

"It is about the battle."

"What do you mean 'about the battle'?"

He shook his head, "Lady Galadriel said something that makes my blood run chill."

"What did she say?"

"One of us would lose our life."

**Okay ahh! Sorry for the cliffie! I promide I will update soon:) So who will die and who will live? Okay onto reviews! hobbits, Thank you so much! I really appreciate it:) DancingChestnut, I know right! Faramir was so awesome in the book! He was one of my favorites but they ended up changing him a lot. Thanks for the review and I hoped that you liked this chapter:) Manwaithiel-Nanethiel, Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked the chapter:) Doctor Legolas, Haha! Yes I know and I did it again *laughs evily*. Lol! And I will update soon, I promise:)**

**Okay thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter in "So What Happened?" Thanks for everything and don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Riding With The Trees

**Okay guys, I am so sorry for the late update. I was playing in a tennis tournament and I had to face my bff, Kalley. So...yeah, I lost but we are still good friends:) It was the semi finals too so that added to the pressure. Also I am going to announce that we have reached over 4,000 views! Hooray! I cannot thank you guys enough for that! Okay enough of my blabbering here's Chapter 23 in "So What Happened?"**

**Chapter 23: Riding with the Trees**

**Zoe**

I bit my lip as the words spilled out of my mouth. Caden's expression was stunned and he was just standing there immobile. Everything in that moment was still; like time didn't want to continue. Our silence was evident and the anger coursing through my veins was almost undeniable. Tears were trying to enter my eyes at the scene. I had liked Caden ever since the middle school; when we left Earth I was in my junior year of High School. I was stunned that he actually had feelings for me but now everything was destroyed.

"You loved me?" Caden asked breaking the silence.

As he said that I cleared my throat and began trying to muster up the courage to say the next words.

"Not anymore." I said shakily; turning to walk away while leaving him speechless.

I sighed and started to walk towards Gandalf. What did I just do? Why would I tell Caden that? I was such an idiot! I picked up my satchel and saw his horse, Shadowfax. His mane was almost blinding and had a calming effect on me. I looked into the horse's deep brown eyes and heard footsteps behind me. I half expected Gandalf or Caden but it was Merry.

"Merry?" I asked, "What is it?"

He came towards me and started to speak, "I need to tell you something. It's about Caden."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't really want to talk about that right now."

I was definitely not in the mood to talk about him. What I really wanted to do was just leave and never come back.

"Please, just one thing. I really need to tell you this."

I sighed, "Okay, what is it?"

Merry cleared his throat and began to tell me that Caden had feelings for me. I kinda already knew that but by the way Merry described it seemed that he had felt this way all along. When he finished I looked at the ground and realized that I couldn't go with Gandalf. It would hurt Caden so much to see me go and if I did I would never know if I would ever see him again.

"Thank you for telling me that, Merry. That changes many things for me now."

"So you are going to stay?" Asked the excited hobbit.

"I need to think about it. Nothing is certain."

Merry nodded and started to walk away, leaving me with only my thoughts and the unfinished decision. I was almost certain that I would go with Gandalf a couple minutes ago but I was rethinking that now.

I watched the forests' cooling breeze was smoothing over my face and I saw the leaves twirling in small circles below my feet. The trees started to hum and moan; almost trying to recreate my emotions.

I saw Gandalf come over to me and put his bag on Shadowfax while giving him a small pat on the back. I resumed looking at the ground in deep thought. I still was angry at Caden for just leaving me without a word after kissing me! He needed lessons on how to talk to a girl. I sighed and Gandalf drew me away from my thoughts.

"Something troubles you, young one."

I was startled by his voice and drew in a shaky breath, "Yes, though I don't know how to explain it."

Gandalf smiled slightly and started to speak as if he had read my mind, "Love is always hard to explain; probably the toughest thing of them all."

I looked up at him wish astonishment washing over my face at the fact he knew what I was going through. I sighed and began to speak again, "What do you think I should do?"

He simply smiled, "My child, that is your decision to make. Though I believe you will make the right choice."

I beamed at him, "Thank you Gandalf, for everything."

He grinned, "You are welcome."

He started to mount Shadowfax while coursing his long slender fingers through his mane.

As he looked down at me he spoke, "Are you coming?"

I peered up at him, "I think that I will stay."

He nodded and was about to leave when I asked him something, "Wait! If you see the others, tell them that I am okay."

Gandalf nodded and pushed Shadowfax into a canter. When he seemed to diminish I saw there was a piece of parchment in my hand. I slowly unfolded the small note and read it carefully. I smiled when I viewed the letter.

The note read;

_"You will find your purpose because your passion will lead you there."_

I folded the note cautiously and stuck it in my pocket. I walked over to see Merry and Pippin in a deep conversation. I sat down and thought about the words in that note and the message went through my mind over and over. _What is my purpose?_ I asked myself this repeatedly and still could not find any answers. I just presumed that it would just have to identify itself later on.

I sat up from the rock and walked towards Merry and Pippin. When I saw the young hobbits their faces were painted with dismay and worry. I looked at them confused.

"What is it?" I asked them.

Merry looked in both directions frantically, "We cannot find Caden."

As the words tumbled out of Merry's mouth my eyes widened. He couldn't be gone.

"When I last saw him he was going to get something out of his satchel." Pippin stated looking towards the trees.

While they were trying to figure out where he was I was lost in though; my world was going into a downward spiral and I couldn't stop it. I needed Caden here; I had not realized it until now that he was right. We did needed each other.

* * *

**Caden**

I trudged through the thick underbrush of the forest. I couldn't stay there knowing that Zoe would be leaving. It tore at me when she said she didn't love me and I felt futile and worthless. The feeling couldn't be described in any word; nothing could help me. I went to sit at the stub of a tree and pulled out my flask of water and slowly drank from it while nibbling on an apple. I felt guilty for leaving Merry and Pippin; they were probably worried sick about me but I knew that this was my best chance if I wanted to try to forget about the hurt and sadness that haunted me.

The sun was a smoky orange against the gloom of the sky. The days were growing darker and that meant the power of Sauron was growing. I was worried for my friends and I only hoped that I could see them again. I remembered all the fun times we used to have; we were always the group that was inseparable and had lots of fun. We usually got in the most trouble in class and we were texting each other nonstop.

I smiled at that and then heard leaves crunching; I expected an orc so I unsheathed my twin blades. The noise was getting louder and I was ready to strike. When I saw the silhouette of someone. I got in my ready position and then heard a voice; it was a girl's voice. It was Zoe.

"Zoe? What are you doing here?"

She sighed, "Looking for you, obviously."

I looked into her eyes, "Why? Why would you want to look for me? I thought you were going with Gandalf?"

"I chose not to and why I was looking for you; because you are apart of the Company and...well...you're all I have left."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't care about me, you said so yourself."

She bit her lip, "I was just mad. Now I know-"

"Know what?" I snapped.

"I know that we need to stay together."

"How?"

She ran towards me and kissed me on the lips and I returned it.

**Okay, once again I am so sorry for the late update! School and tennis have been getting really busy. Okay onto reviews! DancingChestnut, Thank you so much! You really don't know how much that means to me and about the Haldir thing, you will have to wait and see;). Manwathiel-Nanethiel, Thanks for the review and I can't tell yet:). BrownEyedGirl87, Omg thanks for the review! And I really loved the latest chapter in your story, it was so perfect! Doctor Legolas, Haha! And I'm sorry about the late update:( Thanks for the review though:)**

**Okay guys thanks for everything and I hope you enjoyed this chapter in "So What Happened?" Thanks and don't forget to REVIEW:)**


	24. Chapter 24: Many Choices and Decisions

**Okay guys! Yay for a new chapter! I know I updated a bit early but this Friday is my birthday and I wanted to surprise you guys (if that makes any sense.) haha! Also I had lots of good ideas for this chapter:) okay enough of my rambling here's Chapter 24 in "So What Happened?" Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**A/N: All elvish, thoughts, and flashbacks are in ****_italics_****.**

**Chapter 24: Many Choices and Decisions**

**Brittney**

King Théoden had decided that we would flee to Helm's Deep for protection. He said that it would be a long journey and the road, vigorous. Many people disagreed with the King, however, his mind was already set.

I started to fold some of my essentials into my satchel when I heard someone come up from behind me. I turned around to see Boromir, I smiled widely and blushed slightly.

"Hello Brittney. How do you fair this morning?"

I smiled, "Just fine, what about you?"

He stepped closer towards me and I could feel his warmth all over my body. His hand grasped mine and he looked into my eyes with a sultry glance.

"I have never been better." He said quietly before wrapping me in a passionate kiss.

When I felt his lips against mine I could not help but smile in the kiss. We hadn't displayed any affection towards each other since Lorien and I had desired to feel his lips up against mine.

We broke the kiss and I smiled brightly at him.

"I love you, Brittney." He said. I could see the emotion filling up in his deep brown eyes.

"I love you too, Boromir." As I said this his lips curved into a smile.

Our joyous moment diminished as soon as one of the guards interrupted us.

"I am sorry, Lord Boromir, but we have to depart from the city at noon and it is almost time." The guard said looking at both of us.

I shifted uncomfortably, knowing that the guard had seen our kiss.

"I will go get my things ready then, thank you." Boromir said.

"I will take my leave, Lord Boromir." The guard stated before exiting the stables.

Boromir looked to me, "I will go get my things ready."

As he said this he lifted my hand up and kissed it gently. I smiled affectionately, "Meet me down here when you are done so we can depart together."

When he left the stables I started to put things in my bag again.

**Grace**

I walked downstairs to get ready to leave Edoras. The cold was biting and bone chilling that made shivers crawl up my spine. I pulled my cloak in tighter around me trying to find some warmth. When I came to the stables I saw the horses and found Arod in the last stall. I reached over to feel his silky mane and he was startled and was high-strung at the moment.

"Shh, shh. I am not going to hurt you. It's okay." I said; coaxing the horse to calm down.

Arod looked me in the eyes and started to become tranquil. I smoothed my fingers through his soft mane over and over until he finally seemed to be at peace. I smiled and looked down for my bags and realized Legolas held them I front of me.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks."

He grinned , "You are very welcome. I see that he has calmed down."

I nodded, "Yes though I know that he is a better horse when he is with you."

He chuckled somewhat, "What would make you think that?"

"The elves are always calm, cool, and collected and humans are usually edgy and frightened."

"Well we are not always calm, though I cannot say that humans are not edgy." As he said this a small smile appeared on his lips.

I laughed, "You never are frightened either."

"I guarantee you that I have been frightened before."

"Tell me one time that you have been scared."

He thought for a moment and I started to laugh.

"See you have never been scared." I teased.

He laughed more, "I will tell you one thing though."

I saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and knew exactly what was going to happen, "What do you know?"

"That I love you." He said while giving me a small kiss.

When we broke the kiss he smiled and people started to leave for Helm's Deep. We were called together by Aragorn. I saw Brittney with Boromir and suspected that everything was okay with her now. She had been going through a difficult time over the past few weeks and not even Boromir could help her.

When everyone was ready to depart I took one last look at Edoras. Somehow everything seemed to have lightened up since or arrival. I inferred that the sickness of Saurman had left the halls and lifted some of the illness of that castle and made it fade away.

We mounted our horses and started the long journey to Helm's Deep. I only hoped that it would be fast and no one would get hurt.

* * *

We had been on our journey for about four days. Most of the time nobody would speak but at points we would crack a few jokes and have a laugh.

Today was one of those days. The whole company of people seemed a bit more joyous and lively when we were laughing. Gimli was rambling about dwarf women and Aragorn was making the motion that try had beards.

Éowyn was laughing at Gimli's jokes and I was riding on the back of Legolas's horse.

I heard Aragorn laugh heartily as he watched Gimli fall off his horse. I nearly died and even Legolas was chuckling.

"Sometimes Gimli can be.." He started.

No words could be used to describe the hilarity of the situation. I continued to laugh and watched Éowyn look back at Aragorn as she was helping Gimli. Her look was one that girls wear when they feel the first effects of love coming. I watched as her smile lit up everyone's day.

A few hours later Legolas had decided to look out for Orc camps. I could tell that he was sensing something and that made me afraid.

Éowyn was speaking with Aragorn who looked to be off in a different world. The seriousness of his face could not ever be denied and I felt sympathy towards him. He was in the same situation I was in.

I consulted he thought about my mortality. Aragorn would know what it felt like better than anyone else. Just as I was approaching him I heard a shout and a snarl.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted.

My eyes widened in fear and we saw the orcs coming towards us fast. Legolas shot a few arrows that embedded themselves in the Orcs' flesh. I saw him rush towards our horse and flip over it. The notions was quite remarkable and. I was left speechless.

"That was awesome." I said in utter amazement.

"Thanks." He replied.

Before I knew it we were warped in a never ending battle. Spears were thrown, arrows strung, and swords clashing. I pulled the strings in my bow back and hit an Orc square in the head. It fell over, becoming lifeless.

I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Aragorn was struggling to get out of the grasp of one of the wargs.

I shouldn't have been distracted. An Orc pushed me forward.I felt him slice my arm and leg with his poison glitters blade. I was almost at the edge of the cliff and I tried to fight him but instead of winning our small fight. The Orc pushed me over the edge.

**Legolas**

I fought of the last Orc; using my short knives as the choice of weapon to exterminate my foe. I killed the Orc and put my knives back in their covers. The dead Orcs lay in piles around us and no words could describe the vile smell. I looked around and saw that some of our own fighters lay among the dead. There were too many and this caused me to worry. I looked around for Aragorn but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Aragorn!" I shouted.

Gimli called for him too but there was no answer. I turned around, half expecting to see Grace right behind me but my eyes filled with horror when I couldn't find her either.

"Grace! Aragorn!" I yelled in desperation.

I couldn't find them. I heard an Orc laugh and I sped to him quickly and grabbed his neck.

"Where are they?" I spat out.

The Orc coughed and sputtered; still able to show an evil smile.

"They took a little tumble over the cliff." The Orc said wickedly.

"You lie. Now tell me where they are, speak quickly." I demanded, but I was stopped in my tracks. I saw that the Orc held The Evenstar.

Grief and worry began to fill up inside of me. They couldn't be gone? No, no. This wasn't happening! I picked up the Evenstar and walked slowly to the edge of the cliff and looked downwards. I saw nothing there but the sorrow that filled me was undeniable.

They were dead?

**Aragorn**

I woke up on the bank of the river and felt that everything over my body was aching and sore. I swallowed hard and felt Brego nudge me. I slowly raised up to see I was not alone. Grace lie next to me and I saw the wounds inflicted upon her were gruesome. She had a slash on her back and two deep cuts that ran down her forearm and thigh. She looked to have lost a lot of blood and she was pale and I went over to her and felt her forehead to make sure she wasn't running a fever. Luckily she wasn't. Then I glanced over to look at her wrist. Their was a dainty bracelet with carvings of trees on it. The small wristlet glinted in the light and I remembered that Legolas had that bracelet with him before. I recalled that he had said something about it being his mother's. I finally realized that he had given this to her as a symbol of his love and affection towards her.

I needed to get to Helm's Deep and fast.

**Okay! Phew what a chapter! What will happen to Grace? And will Legolas be okay? Onto reviews! Doctor Legolas, Omg I know right! Caden and Zoe are awesome together, thanks for the review:) Spottedmask12, thanks for the review and yes I awwe'd during that chapter too:) Manwathiel-Nanthiel, thanks for the review and sorry about making Zoe forgive Caden too fast:/ haha thanks again:) BrownEyedGirl87, thanks and I promise I will:)**

**Okay guys thanks for all of the amazing reviews and I hoped that you liked this chapter in "So What Happened?" Also don't forget to review:)**


	25. Chapter 25: Many Choices and Decisions 2

**Okay guys, I know I updated really fast but I felt like I needed to get this chapter out because I left the last one on a HUGE cliffie. Haha, also I am doing another chapter with Grace, Brittney, Legolas, ect because I just felt that this was a very important chapter. I would also like for everyone to know that we have almost reached 5,000 views and 100 reviews. I really cannot express the full extent o my happiness through words. As I said in the last chapter my birthday is soon (It's actually Friday XD) and I think this is probably one of the best presents ever. So I would like to give you all hugs from your favorite character:) Okay here's Chapter 25 in "So What Happened?" Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW:)**

**A/N: All elvish, thoughts, and flashbacks are in ****_italics_****.**

**Legolas**

I watched the flowing rivers below me crash against the rocks; just hearing the roar of the waves was enough to make my grief evident in every being near me. Not only had I lost Grace _but _Aragorn as well. I expected that I would soon fade and diminish; as all elves do when their heard was broken. Though everyone recognized the sorrow that had befallen on me moments ago; I still tried to remain in one piece.

King Thèoden approached me noticing my longing glances at the shores below. Gimli explained to him only moments ago of the events that made my melancholy silence true and evident. One of the guards was asking him questions about what to do with the fallen soldiers when he said something that almost made the flicker of anger inside of me ignite into full flame.

"Leave the dead."

Those words echoed in my mind, _'Dead, dead.'_ The dreadful words escaping his lips were as fatal as a knfe to the heart. Of course, I was feeling like I was being stabbed over and over again. No peace or tranquility would follow until I left the shores of Middle-Earth. I would not long last under the agony and despair that haunted my footsteps.

I started to walk away from the horrendous scene when I felt a pat on the shoulder. My eyes wandered slowly to the dwarf who was trying to comfort me in my time of sadness. I could see the traces of gloom in his appearance as well.

Boromir stepped towards us wearing a frown that tugged at his lips in addition to Aragorn's death. He told us that Lady Brittney went with the women to pursue the search for Helm's Deep. I knew that she would not take the news lightly. After all, she was one of Grace's closest companions.

When I thought of Grace my heart started to sink lower than I ever thought it could. No words could describe the anguish and pain I was feeling right now.

The two most important people in my life...were dead.

**Brittney**

I walked amongst the women and children of Rohan. My feet shuffled against the cracked dirt path below me and my feet ached from exhaustion; I felt as if I would melt into a million pieces if I even did so much as sat down.

When had been on the road for about two hours when our company had finally spotted Helm's Deep. Everyone cried out in rejoice and thanked Lady Èowyn for leading us to safety. Though Helm's Deep might have been promising at first, I felt the sense of danger here and inferred that there would be some type of devilry at work.

We went inside of the caves and started to unload the numerous items we carried. Even though I only carried a small satchel bag full of small foods and extra clothes, it was still tough trying to find a place to put it. While I was in search of a place to rest or lie down I ran into Lady Èowyn.

"My Lady Èowyn." I said with a slight dip of my head. I knew she was of high lineage, "I am sorry for bumping into you."

She smiled brightly, "It is fine, Lady Brittney is it?"

I nodded, "Just Brittney is alright."

She looked at me graciously and turned to look at the people who were giving her smiles and looks of courtesy. There were some of the children that we're lying down next to their parents; finally getting a moment of peace.

"So I hear that you are one of the Fellowship?" Èowyn asked with an adventurous glint in her eyes.

"Yes, though it is difficult sometimes. When we separated I felt like all hope had been lost but I realized that many things can be discovered when you keep your eyes open."

Saying this made me think about Boromir. I was worried about him but knew that he could handle the small band of Orcs. He had faced much more than that before.

Èowyn nodded, "That is true-"

As the shield maiden started to speak she looked to a gathering of people near the entrance of the caves.

The men had returned.

**Aragorn**

Brego lead us towards the gates of Isenguard And there was something that lay before me that I could not bear to look upon. A mighty force of Orcs, well over ten-thousand were marching towards Helm's Deep. Part of me wanted to look down in sorrow. We did not have enough men to fight off such an army. Their chants could be heard from afar and I could tell they were getting closer. I nudged Brego to ride in the direction of Helm's Deep.

Just when he started to break out into a canter I felt Grace start to stir. I felt her gasp in pain from the wounds inflicted on her. I could tell that the wounds were indeed brought by a poisinous blade. I tried to help her as much as I could but we would need to get back to Helm's Deep for her to be safe.

"Aragorn?" She croaked weakly. Her raspy voice told me that she was sick.

I felt her forehead and instantly my suspicions were confirmed. She was running a high fever.

"It will be alright, Grace. We need to get you to Helm's Deep with all speed. Rest and try to recover strength."

As I said this she nodded slightly and shivered against my back. I handed her my cloak so she could stay warm. She started to fall into an uneasy sleep and I felt her head up against my shoulder. I tried to go as fast as I could, not only for Grace but for Legolas as well. I could only imagine the pain that was going through the elf right now. Losing his beloved and one of his closest friends. That could very well make him fade.

I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Legolas dying or fading because of grief. I only thought of this now and it sent a wave of nervousness down my spine. I had worried for Legolas when I found out about his relationship with Grace. She was a mortal and I did not want to see him go through losing anybody.

That just made me want to get back faster.

**Brittney Two Days Later**

I sat on the edge of a stone immobile and teary-eyed. I had been like this for hours and trying to cope with the loss of one of my closest friends was probably the hardest thing I have ever tried to conquer. At first I didn't believe the words coming from Boromir's mouth and denied them by running away. I could tell that hurt him to see me like that.

I started to remember the times Grace and I had shared before we came to Middle-Earth. We were very mischievous and kind of what you would call your typical cliché teenagers. The pranks we pulled could sometimes turn out very consequential for us though we didn't mind at all; unless we didn't get a laugh out of the prank.

Recalling the memories we had made my spirits higher for the moment being, until the sudden numbness of grief returned with a vengeance. My body was racked with sobs and I cried for so long until I could barely breathe. I wiped my puffy wet eyes off with the hem of my sleeve and continued to mourn over the loss of my friend. She had a future and so much good was supposed to happen in her life. Why did she have to die?

I sighed while still feeling the evident sorrow coursing through my veins. Meanwhile, I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up with my raw face. I could taste the residue of salt; reminding me of the reason for my sobs. Boromir was standing in front of me looking depressed also.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I knew that he had already guessed the answer correctly and he starts to come and sit by me.

He put his hand in mine and stared into space for a moment. I felt that the silence was supposed to be there, like there were no words to describe the mood.

We say in silence for a while until we heard a commotion coming from the entrance of the gates.

**Aragorn**

When I entered the gates of Helm's Deep I hurried in haste. The past day was a sign that Grace was getting worse and I was indeed worried for her. The joyous and surprised cries from the people of Rohan greeted me. I heard the small but somehow loud grunts of a familiar dwarf through the small crowd that encircled me.

**"**Where is he? Where is he? Get our of the way! I'm going to kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew." I heard the dwarfs words seem to lighten the mood as he spoke.

Gimli looked to Grace he lay in my arms still running a high fever, "What happened to the lass?"

My face turned gave and serious, "She has been cut by a poisonous Orc blade. We need to get her some medicine and fast."

Gimli nodded vigorously and lead me to a wide hallway inside of the fortress. When we were inside we were met by none other than Legolas. His face seem to lighten up when he saw us standing before him.

"Le abdollen. You look terrible." As he said this a sly grin tugged at my lips and I saw the Evenstar in Legolas' hand. He placed it safely with me and looked to Grace who was still unconscious.

"What happened?" His voice was filled with worry.

"She was stabbed and cut multiple times by a poisonous orc blade; she is running a high fever also."

Legolas nodded and looked down at Grace. I could tell that she was much paler than usual but for the elf to look at her with such remorse made me know that we had to save her.

I found a small open spot in the caves and set her down on a cloak while looking for some medicines.

**Legolas**

I sat there for hours and found no response. No signs of life coming from the fragile girl whom my heart was entrusted to. Aragorn said that he had done everything he could which was more than I could imagine. He tried to heal her with everything he had though still, nothing worked. I sat in the open space where she lay in the open; still, lifeless, and pale. The pastiness of her skin was worrying me immensely and she was almost cold to the touch.

She had not opened her eyes for a while and I started to think of what to do if she did die.

_'No, you should not think of such things.' _My mind taunted.

I knew that I was not supposed to think like that but how could I not? She did not move at all since I saw her toady; I did not even see her glittering orbs sparkle once.

If she did indeed pass on I would surely fade.

**Grace**

I felt as light as air as I walked towards the bright shining light. It illuminated my skin and I no longer felt the pain that had been ailing me only moments ago. The light was almost _pulling _me to it and I felt that a sense of tranquility would lie ahead.

I stepped towards the light only to be frightened someone right in front of me. My eyes adjusted and I saw a woman who's beauty shone the clearest I have ever seen. Her hair was shining and looked soft to the touch in the dazzling light. She smiled and it almost confused me. I had no idea where I was.

"My child, do not be frightened." She coaxed giving me a sense of peace, "All is well here."

"Wh-who are you?" I asked stumbling over my words.

She smiled graciously, "I am Yavanna. One of the Valar."

My eyes widened and I immediately bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

I looked around perplexed at the setting. Where was I?

It seemed that she had read my mind, "You are in the Halls of Mandos."

I quickly turned around, "What did you say?"

"You are in the Halls of Mandos, Grace. Your spirit is between life and death right now and only you have the choice of your fate."

The words bounced around in my head. Could what she was saying be true? Was I really, _dead_? And what did she mean by, _'I would have to choose my fate'_?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have the choice of going back home. One thing your dear friends do not have. If you choose that you will go back to your normal life but if you choose to stay you will remain in Middle-Earth."

I brought my index finger up to the temple of my head. Somehow I _knew _that I would have to choose between home and Middle-Earth. I started to think everything over; if I left Middle-Earth then I would never see my friends or Legolas again. I quickly turned my thoughts back to Legolas. I could not leave him. I loved him too much and I did not want to have to go through life back at home knowing that he faded because of grief.

I could not let that happen. I looked back to Yavanna and gave her my answer.

I would stay in Middle-Earth.

She smiled brightly, "I had a feeling you would choose that."

I felt myself being sucked from the peaceful place and being put back into the world of pain and sickness.

**Legolas**

I had watched her for three days and they were filled with a simple nothing that could tear my heart to shreds in a single moment. Nothing had worked and I was beginning to feel the first effects of fading. She had made no moves at all. Not even a simple twitch of her finger or quirk of her lips. The hopelessness that made my stomach turn in knots was undeniable. A few seconds later I heard Aragorn walk in the room.

"_Legolas__, you have been in here for days. You need to eat or rest. To keep your strength up."_

I just sat there immobile and still, _"I am staying with her."_

I heard Aragorn let out an exasperated sigh, _"Mellon-nin, this is not healthy. You need sleep."_

_"I am fine."_ I said sternly.

My sudden outburst made him jump a little and he started to walk away, saying nothing. When I left I buried my face in my hands. I was starting to accept the fact that I would not see her bright crystal blue eyes shine again, the vibrant pink radiating off of her lips, or the beautiful glow to her skin that made it alluring.

Starting to lose all hope I decided to stand up and go think somewhere else. I could not bear to see her like this. As I started to walk away I saw her hand move. I just shrugged it off as my imagination playing cruel tricks on me and stepped away until I saw her whole arm move; now that really happened. I quickly strode in her direction and saw that she was waking up. My heart leapt with joy after seeing her lifeless for three days.

A bright orangey glow filled the room and beamed over her. When it diminished I saw her coming back to life before my eyes. Her once pale, pasty skin was now aglow with an aura that nobody could deny. Her hair that was brittle with traces of death was now back to a healthy softness and her lips that were almost blue were a vivd shade of electric pink. Another thing I noted about her new appearance was her ears were slightly pointed, that made my smile even more the brighter.

She started to raise up off of the small cot and look at me, "Legolas?"

I sat beside her and smiled, "I'm here."

**Okay, yay for another chapter! They were reunited, hooray! Okay onto reviews! Manwathiel-Nanethiel, Thanks for the review and I made the chapter about Legolas:) BrownEyedGirl87, Thank you so much and hah! Yes the guard was very stupid, lol! Doctor Legolas, Haha! Sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter, I hope I made it up by posting this one:) Guest, thanks for the review:) arknox443275, Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story:) **

**Once again thanks for everything guys and I hope you liked the 25th chapter in "So What Happened?"**

**Also don't forget to review:)**


	26. Chapter 26: Kidnapped!

**Hey guys! Yay for another chapter and I actually updated on time this week yay! Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews! We are almost to 100! Hooray! Okay here's Chapter 26 in "So What Happened?"**

**A/N: All elvish, flashbacks, and thoughts are in ****_italics_****.**

**Chapter 26: Kidnapped?!**

**Wynter **

Our hands were bound in tight chains around our ankles and we lagged on through the high grass with every step we took. It had been like this for days and things were starting to get tiring and I felt hopelessness drag me lower and lower. The guards had captured us and I was almost certain that we would die. Whenever Captian Faramir had said that he would take us to his father I was sure that he did not mean well. One thing that tugged at me though was that Faramir looked an awful lot like Boromir... I had mentioned this many times when I spoke with Frodo on the way to Gondor.

I looked over to Sam who was muttering things about 'nasty buggers' And couldn't help but smile. He was always positive and made everything joyous no matter the circumstances and that made me feel cozy and warm inside. Once again, the guards urged us to go forward and we did as they said. I couldn't help but wonder where Gollum was though. I hadn't seen him at all since we had been captured even though I wasn't all that worried about him.

We ebbed on for many more hours filled with walking on the cracked dirt gravel path and tiresome shuffles of our feet. A couple minutes later a white city was in our view and it looked to be welcoming. Though I felt that they had a sense of gloom dwelling within them like a shroud of mist of a field laden with vibrant green grass. The reason I sensed this was because I could see it in the citizen's eyes.

The guards brought us to a lower portion of the city meant for the prisoners. I felt the cool breeze brush over my back and goosebumps bubbled on my spine. I shuddered and continued walking down to the dark cells.

They pushed us into the prison; actually they practically threw us in there. I fell on to a sharp rock and received a small cut that ran down my forearm. I winced and saw out of the corner of my eye that Frodo was seething at the guard. The guard merely smirked and walked out of the room while small bouts of laughter were heard from his comrades.

I still wondered if the others had seen Gollum. Not that I cared for the gangly creature that much. He was very creepy and seemed to hold a secret within him.

"What happened to Gollum? I haven't seen him at all since we were kidnapped." I asked them both.

"I guess it was good for the stinker to run away when he had the chance." Sam replied.

Frodo turned around sharply and glared at Sam, "You have no idea what he has gone through. Do not speak anything unless you know it's true."

I bit my lower lip in nervousness. I hated it when they quarreled it always caused a melancholy atmosphere and I loathed it. They were supposed to be _true friends_. True friends meaning to always be there for each other. That was how I had been with Zoe.

I smiled thinking of Zoe, she always knew how to make everything happy and sneak a few specks of hilarity into the moment. Whenever I was sad over my old boyfriend, Caleb, she had rushed over to my house within a minutes notice and stayed with me the whole night. She was a true friend and though we fought sometimes, she always could cheer me up.

A few minutes of silence passed and Faramir appeared in the room and took us upstairs to consult us about why we were in the Realm of Gondor. I sat down on a small barrel while Frodo and Sam were sitting on the ground.

"My men tell me that you are Orc spies. Why have you entered the Realm of Gondor?" Faramir asked.

Sam was appalled, "Spies? Now wait just a minute."

"Well if you are not spies then what are you? Speak."

Frodo spoke quietly at first, "We are hobbits of the shire. Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"What of the girl?"

My mouth felt dry all of a sudden, "I- I am Wynter...of..."

I couldn't figure out what to say and I earned glances of disapproval from Faramir.

"Of the Shire." I blurted.

Faramir nodded and turned to Sam, "And you are his bodyguard?"

Sam snorted slight, "His gardener."

"And where is your skulking friend? A gangrel creature. Had an ill favored look?"

Frodo hesitated for the slightest moment and looked to Sam before speaking.

"There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with eleven companions. One we lost in Moria..." As Frodo spoke I saw sadness and grief fill his eyes, "Two were my kin, a dwarf there was also. Three girls and three men. Aragorn Son of Arathorn, Caden of Bree, and Boromir of Gondor."

"You're a friend Of Boromir?" Faramir asked quizzically.

He nodded looking down. I knew why he was upset, Boromir had tried to take the Ring from Frodo and this made Frodo uncomfortable, "Yes, for my part."

"Then you would be grieved to know that he is dead."

"Dead? How? When?" Frodo asked confused.

My eyebrows furrowed in realization. Whenever Grace would babble about the movies back on Earth she said something about Boromir's death.

"I hoped as one of his companions you could tell me." Faramir said.

"If anything has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us."

"His horn washed up upon the riverbank, about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart. He was my brother."

I nodded and my suspicions were confirmed. I had a feeling that they were related, their noses looked similar.

Faramir looked to be off in some other world when the men started to come towards him and speak with him for a while. We were directed back to our cells and lay there for a while. I had trouble falling asleep even though I hadn't got any rest for days. I was too deep in thought for sleep to lull me into its cave.

I heard Frodo make noises with the rocks while he stumbled through his dreams. I looked and saw the dark rings that were the curls of his hair slowly dance in the wind. His face was tired and he looked to be carrying a heavy weight - the ring.

Oh how I loathed that single object of destruction. It caused so much trouble and was such a burden to be around. I shifted uncomfortably and looked to see Faramir standing in the front of our door.

**Okay! Sorry for the short chapter but I was battling the accursed writers block for this one and I had lots of it typed up and then my Ipad crashed. Oh we'll. onto reviews! Manwaithiel-Nanethiel, Thanks for the review and Grace will be awesome as an elf:) Doctor Legolas, Thanks for the review! And yes I love Grace as an elf:) BrownEyedGirl87, Thanks and I love writing romance!**

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews and I hoped that you guys liked this chapter in "So What Happened?"**

**Please review:)**


End file.
